


"The Way of The Warrior and The Beautiful Way"- Samurai Rinch Series

by Mooninscorpio



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU Historical, Angst and Feels, Erotic Poetry and Scenes, Light BDSM, M/F and M/M relationships, M/M, Multi, Use of foreign terms and meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/pseuds/Mooninscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and Place:  1600's feudal Japan during the Edo Period under the Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu.</p><p>Lord Crane, a wealthy minor lord, or "daimyo", has just had his estate set afire by rival Lord Takeshi. (Greer) sending his right hand warrior, Yoichi (Lambert) to destroy it.  Lord Crane and his household of warriors only have the stables left intact, with burning embers still smoldering around his land.  Lord Crane sees two, three figures, approaching him from the main road.  A tall traveler in a hooded pilgrim's robe,   smaller female figure dressed in black robes and a light colored akita between them.  They introduce themselves as Mamoru Takahashi, a "ronin" - masterless samurai, and his companion Yumi, a beautiful, petite female warrior, or "bu-geisha". She carries a crossbow and arrows across her back.  After introducing themselves and relating their predicament to Lord Crane, they agree to pledge him their loyalty and protection. In return, Lord Crane offers them food and lodging as their new "daimyo". Lord Crane houses his new samurai warriors in his still-intact barn, along with his own warriors.  They all accompany Lord Crane to his deceased father's estate in Saiko, for temporary lodging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Masterless Ronin and Homeless Lord"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderer and the Person of Interest fandom here and throughout the world.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wanderer+and+the+Person+of+Interest+fandom+here+and+throughout+the+world.).



> This work is dedicated to Wanderer, who created the fan art of Hari-San and Risi-San to complement this fanfic. Wanderer also authored Ch. 1 of "Samurai Rinch" which she kindly requested me to continue the story. This is also dedicated to ALL Person of Interest fans here and around the world. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters events. The events and characters are all fictional except for the Shogun Tokugawa ieyasu, who was an actual historical figure and the depiction of the Battle of Sekigahara and the Siege of Osaka Castle (Winter) are both actual historical events.
> 
> Inspired by: 
> 
> Samurai Rinch #1 [FANART]  
> By Wanderer
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Reese as a Samurai warrior, Finch as his lord.  
> Notes:
> 
> For Mooninscorpio.  
> (See the end of the work for notes.)
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3528158

Lord Crane, a wealthy, minor lord, or “daimyo”, has just had his estate set afire by rival Lord Takeshi (Greer) who sent his second lieutanant, Yoichi (Lambert) to burn it in the middle of the night while Lord Crane and his household of soldiers slept) While the estate lies in near-ruins, a traveler approaches the charred estate, accompanied by a dog and a petite female dressed in black robes.  
He meets Lord Crane, and introduces himself as Mamoru his akita dog, Kamu (Bear)  
and the petite young woman behind him, carrying crossbows as Yumi.

Mamoru tells Lord Crane, he is a masterless samurai, a “ronin, who was betrayed by his evil Master Ichiro Maeda, the powerful clan, after years of service to him, in repayment of a debt Mamoru’s family owed to Ichiro’s father, when Mamoru was just a child, but unable to afford to pay. Mamoru was “sold” to Ichiro’s father, taught the ancient martial arts of the Warrior’s Way, and other dark fighting and weaponry skills.

Yumi, one of the poor, orphaned females “sold” into Ichiro’s household, was also taught the same skills, including archery, karate and kung-fu. She showed above average skills in archery on horseback, and the use of the naginata, the woman’s samurai sword. When she turned fifteen, Lord Ichiro, noting her blossoming beauty, poisoned his wife, Lady Midori, and forced himself on Yumi, and next day, as he sat outside his estate, bragging to his brother Seiji, about his prior night’s exploits, Yumi killed him with her poison tipped arrow, 150 feet away, unseen by him or his brother, His brother, aware of his now dead sibling’s rape of Yumi, immediately suspected her, and rounded up a calvary of soldiers to seek her with the promise of a large bounty for her capture. This treachery forced Yumi, and Mamoru, her faithful friend and ally in their years of mutual “servitude” to Lord Ichiro, to immediately flee for their lives, as they heard the distant hooves of Ichiro’s horsemen his brother’s gang of warriors in pursuit.

Dressed in inconspicuous pilgrim’s garb, they travel on foot through the vast foothills of the Japanese Alps. Diffuse clouds of smoke warn of recent destruction in the village ahead of them. They stop when they see Lord Crane, standing horrified at the loss of his home. Lord Crane sees the tall traveler in his hooded vestment, and is shocked to see a pair of blue eyes underneath. Foreigner! He steps away in alarm, but, the tall commanding stranger notices his discomfort at his unusual appearance and reassures him he can protect him from whoever committed this outrage.

Intrigued, Lord Crane offers him food and lodging in exchange for protection, as he suspects that he is not an ordinary pilgrim but a man on the run from an enemy. He has pity on their obvious fatigue, but admires their endurance. Lord Crane seemed a very generous and intelligent lord, not easily fooled by treacherous types. After whispering together for a moment, Mamoru and Yumi both pledge fealty to their new lord, and as Lord Crane invites them into the still intact stableman’s quarters, he grimly relates how his enemy Lord Takeshi was responsible for his misfortune, Startled by the familiar sounding name, Mamoru tells him that Takeshi had influenced his poor parents to “sell” him to the Ichiro family and it has been his burning desire to avenge the person who robbed him of a happy life with his natural parents. Lord Crane is coaxed by Mamoru to also dress as a simple pilgrim, so that they may all accompany each other to Kanazawa, in Ishikawa Prefecture, the location of Lord Matsuo, Lord Crane’s father’s old estate and live there until a new home is built on the ashes now smoldering. Lord Crane calls his soldiers to consult with him, asking for their opinion. Should they all go to Lord Matsuo’s estate, or should they split up into two teams, one to accompany the “pilgrims” the other, to seek and destroy Lord Takeshi? They all agree to travel as one this early in their flight. They couldn’t risk any hostages being taken and tortured for information on Lord Crane’s whereabouts.

Yumi scowls at the soldiers as they ridicule her apparent weakness and small frame. Mamoru hears the soldiers’ jeers and sternly warns them,

"Do you know that she can kill a grown man in broad daylight as well as by night and has excelled since the age of seven, in my former master’s martial arts school. The soldiers quiet down at Mamoru’s words, and eye her quietly, voices hushed at once and change the subject to introduce themselves to Mamoru, whom they clearly view as just as skilled and dangerous as them. Lord Crane retrieves an old satchel containing his few remaining personal belongings from an underground cellar and Mamoru sees him tightly holding an old scroll. When Crane unrolls it, he announces to the shocked Mamoru that it is a map, a written route to his father’s old estate. Mamoru had only heard of maps from gossip about the “Black Robed Ones” the Jesuit priests who possessed these written rarities and had the intellect to create and read such things. Lord Ichiro had some in his possession, which were worth hundreds of yen, and he had forbidden all the young students he housed, never to touch them, or they would be kicked out of his home with just the clothes on their backs.

Mamoru tells Lord Crane that he cannot read very well, and was told by his sensei that he never would because of some “defect” in his understanding of written words. He was shamed by some of the bullies in the school, but remembering his long gone father’s shame, he redoubled his efforts to learn and master all the martial arts taught him since boyhood. He never talked about his parents, nor a long-lost sister, born to his dear mother after his father’s death, who after his mother’s death form illness, was also given to another wealthy family to repay his parent’s debt. Lord Crane saw Mamoru’s expressions change from fleeting sorrow to inner rage about some secret he wished not to reveal.


	2. "Arrival at Saiko"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Crane and his party arrive in Saiko, at his deceased father's old estate and are met by Lady Ren, his father's fifth wife. Mamoru witnesses Lord Crane's supernatural powers for the first time upon arriving at the front gates. Lady Ren's background is revealed. Mamoru's tragic boyhood and Yumi's shame, culminating in both of their escape from their evil lord's home. As Lord Crane gazes at the pair while they sleep, he pensively comes to his own conclusions about Mamoru and Yumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren - meaning, "romance, beauty"

ARRIVAL AT SAIKO

The small group of weary travelers arrived in the ancient village of Saiko, home of the deceased Lord Matsuo’s estate, intact, and was still occupied by Lady Ren, his father’s last wife, who had four others in his prime. Lady Ren was capable of living by herself, at thirty two years of age, still marriageable but probably barren by now,. She was protected by some of her husband’s remaining few loyal soldiers, however, fear began to occupy her more frequently as the reports of more renegade gangs of ex-samurai mercenaries joined forced with ninjas, and were terrorizing villages and towns without a solid base of warrior protection. 

Lord Crane, seeing the broken gates of his father’s home, suspected vandals had invaded recently. He ordered his men to stand back from him. Mamoru watched Lord Crane take a few deep breaths, while he raised his hands over the gate’s mangled metal. immediately, he worked an unusual hand pattern, intoning ancient Japanese chants as a stunned Mamoru and Yumi watched in amazement, as the gates began to rise from the ground and reposition themselves straight across the rest of the upright sections to form a whole once more. They stared wide-eyed at the restored gate and even more so, at the calm and composed Lord Crane. Clearly, the older man was more formidable than he appeared!

Lord Crane saw the expected shock on Mamoru’s and Yumi’s faces, when new acquaintances witnessed his “ancient spells”, gave them a moment to regain their composure. He sat down heavily on a small stone bench and revealed to Mamoru and Yumi that his mother, Lady Ketsuo, had the wisdom of the goddess of Creation, in spell casting, levitation powers and discerning good and evil spirits. He had all her powers especially, levitation, where he was even able to levitate himself, transporting himself in a cloud, to escape potential enemies, who scattered in confusion whenever he performed such a feat. And he had other talents more natural, such as the love of reading rare scrolls, an exceedingly intelligent ability to perform rapid mathematical calculations with the abacus and map making skills passed down from his father, the ability to decipher languages from the ancient writings of Buddha, Confucius, and even the Greek philosophers, Socrates, Ptolemy, and Homer. Lord Crane’s latest passion was learning English, as more and more of the Jesuits were staying on their homeland and the English were traveling to Japan to trade exotic goods brought from halfway around the world from India, the bazars of Morocco, and the unknown islands they named San Salvador in the Dominicas, where sugar grew on stalks and were known to make a powerful sweet liquor of a golden color.

Fascinated by his new Lord, Mamoru feels inadequately inferior. Yet, the perceptive Lord Crane tells him that he is a “ physically weak man, unschooled and unfit for the arts of warfare and weaponry. He needs Mamoru for protection, in order to continue his mission of avenging the destruction of his estatee, passed down from his mother’s Honda clan. Without hesitation, Mamoru once again pledges absolute loyalty and duty to his kind and just lord. 

They begin traveling mostly by night to avoid detection by their enemies. Sleeping quarters are in pilgrim’s cottages scattered throughout the countryside, and the Buddhist monks attended to their hunger and bathing needs act on centuries’ old vows of silence and hospitality shown to any pilgrim seeking shelter at their monasteries. The little group of pilgrims and their warrior band, gratefully leave a small donation and food offerings for the monks. Lord Crane notices Mamoru’s generosity to these simple holy souls. Again they travel, undisturbed by harmful events and arrive at Lord Crane’s father’s home within two days’ time.

They arrive at the late Lord Matsuo’s estate just before twilight. A beautiful woman greets Lord Crane, the Lady Ren, who was his father’s fourth and final wife, before dying of tutors throughout his body. They were happy together for eleven years though mismatched in age. Lady Ren was relieved to have male protection, although the well known fact that she possessed the white man’s weapon: a Japanese matchlock gun, that she had taken from his father’s chest of neatly folded formal kimonos. She hid it in an area men never search: in the tea-room, inside one of the barrels of loose sencha tea that she kept sealed. Admonishing the household never to open the sealed barrel, due to the delicate green springtime sencha leaves fermenting throughout most of the winter months. 

The Way of the Warrior, the life of honor as it was meant to be lived. The warrior knowing to act in total peace when studying, and brutality during war. Not the dishonorable corrupt and renegade version too many desperate men embraced today. He gazed once again at Mamoru, who was staring at Lady Ren as she smiled back at him behind her fan. Mamoru broke his gaze with a little difficulty, wanting to master his physical senses. He had to be clear headed and on guard for anything in this unfamiliar home. 

 

After Lady Ren led the way inside his father’s comfortable home, Mamoru and Yumi searched over the room with their glances towards each corner and entrance into the other rooms. Lord Crane noticed them visibly relax when they dropped their hands from their hidden swords, apparently underneath their loose garments. Mamoru and Yumi knelt with Lord Crane as Lady Ren brought refreshing tea and rice cakes for the weary travelers to eat. As Lady Ren updated Lord Crane on the year’s events, which led to his aged father’s death from body tumors, Mamoru and Yumi whispered, marveling at the cleanliness and peacefulness of their surroundings and Lady Ren acknowledged their compliments. She related that she had two maidservants,remaining out of loyalty to her dead lord. They had connections with protective samurai who were becoming few and far between. As she sighed and reached for the tea kettle, Mamoru caught her eye and she smiled at him graciously, asking him the question that Lord Crane itched to ask himself. Where was he from? What was his lineage? Mamoru immediately liked the extroverted yet polite Lady, and simply smiled, saying “he was raised in poverty, sent to a lord’s house to learn martial arts and someday serve his lord as a samurai warrior. 

What he didn’t tell her was the following sad tale: His parents were living in shame and as a boy, he never knew why. He only had slight memories of his father, who had the same blue eyes as he, tall and burdened by sorrow at not being able to provide properly for his wife and child. His mother was a quiet, patient woman, who adored his father and cried for days after he had mysteriously disappeared after seeing a Lord Ichiro, for some type of work and had carried their savings in his small bag underneath his clothes. Word came that he was found dead with his bloody sword beside him, near Lord Ichiro’s forested property, his money bag gone, a note found in his pocket, to his wife, hastily scrawled, “the boy is to serve Lord Ichiro when he is seven. I repaid part of my debt to the Ichiro dynasty, but still owe half. My dear wife, I will see you in eternity.” A premonition? A suicide because of dishonor? Mamoru’s mother never told him the tragedy, as life was tragic enough, a poor widow with a small son. She had to simply honor his final wishes and send Mamoru to Lord Ichiro’s house and she would return back to Kanazawa to her family, in shame. 

Mamoru knew what had happened to his father, at age sixteen when Yutaka, his sensei, finally relayed the young man’s query about his blue eyes being so different from the other boys. Sensei had remarked, that his father was a good man, but ostracized because of his “gaigin” blood, and could never find steady work as a craftsman. Mamoru had changed after hearing the truth. He became even quieter, and more deadly with his practice drills with the other students, so much so, that he was intimidating, and took care of the bullies who dared mention his eyes, his lineage or anything about the matter. The boys became more distant, and left him alone to his own devices and Mamoru reached manhood as the best of Sensei’s pupils, quickly earning Ichiro’s grudging respect. Yet he resented the half-Japanese young man. Mamoru sensed Ichiro’s unease whenever they were alone which was rare. As if Ichiro was evasive about something, yet still condescending and obviously in control of his “servant”. Mamoru had noticed Ichiro’s more frequent lascivious looks towards Yumi, his childhood playmate. She was now fifteen, and beginning to show her womanly curves and facial changes. Yumi was as good as he in martial arts and even excelled in archery. Her aim was as good as any boy’s and she often led the younger students as they performed target practice behind Ichiro’s house. 

One night, Mamoru noticed Yumi had awakened, distract and disheveled. She buust into his room and he awakened from a deep sleep, alarmed at her appearance. She stood at the foot of his bed, her lip trembling, confessing that Ichiro had taken away her honor earlier that night and cautioned him not to do anything to him. She would take care of it, was all she said. Mamoru protected her like a hawk all next day. Yuri pretended nothing happened in front of the students. Later during the early evening, Yumi was still behind the house practicing with her crossbows, Ichiro standing by the water trough, laughing with his men, and she heard her name mentioned, more laughter and low voices, coarse language and more laughter from Ichiro. Totally shamed and enraged, Yumi quietly took her best arrow, laced it with poison that she secretly stole from Ichiro’s medicine room. The aim went straight to his heart and at the sound of the whirling arrow and his screams of pain, and the other men running for cover. Mamoru saw her grabbing her journey clothing and a small bag and quickly surmised that she had killed Mamoru. Now, he would have his freedom too! 

Grabbing his own belongings that he always had ready for such a time, they both ran to the outskirts of the village and Yumi’s instructions to travel quickly to a Lord Crane’s estate, which the kitchen cooks had gossiped about to her, belonged to a kind and scholarly lord who lived alone, and was lonely for companionship, as he had no woman. He lived thirty kilometers from their village and they would get there by next morning if they hurried undisturbed. 

Lord Crane and Yumi remained in the tearoom, eating soybean cakes while Lady Ren escorted Mamoru through the house, proudly showing him each room, while glancing sidelong at him, marveling on his blue eyes and when he removed his hood, she saw his jet black hair reaching halfway down his arms, loose and unknotted, unlike the common warrior. He immediately asked her about the number of warriors and their locations, as he recalled that she mentioned a band of trusted protectors she utilized during her time alone in the estate. She liked his directness, and his un-Japanese manner of directly holding her gaze with his mesmerizing eyes, and the way he raised his eyebrows and whispered her name. He was an exciting, forbidden fruit to be eaten, she thought furtively, as she licked her lips and looked down at his hidden sword. 

She told him abruptly that she knew he wasn’t just a pilgrim and his friend Yumi not just a cowardly traveling companion. She could help them both. She would summon her warrior friends to supplement their current six, because “someone owed me a favor and a lot of money for my past help.” She arranged marriages, and arranged for wealthy men’s secrets to remain hidden for a handsome sum. She had already lived the luxurious life with her dead lord, but her secret income was saved up without his knowledge, for a day when he would no longer live. She was a spirited and intelligent woman, who used her wiles and charm to extract these transactions among her lord’s wealthy but shameful men. And she knew her sexuality was an excellent weapon if and when she had to use it. 

A tired Mamoru thanked Lady Ren for her valuable information and hospitality. He promised to protect her and her maidservants with his six trusted men and her own warriors would be welcomed to join forces with his men. 

Later that first night under Lord Crane’s father’s home: As Mamoru and Yumi slept with their swords beside their mats, Lord Crane quietly slides the shoji screens open a bit and watches the unlikely pair sleep. Yumi was as a sister to Mamoru. He didn’t see any sexual tension between them, of that he was certain . His mother had been a beauty and he had grown up seeing many sidelong glances from his father’s acquaintances secretly wanting to be in his father’s place in her bed. His mother knew all the spells to curse any man who invaded her private quarters whenever Lord Matsuo was not home. She was always the proper Japanese Lady of title, as unavailable as any accomplished geisha, who only practiced the arts of entertainment for the wealthy. However, as pertaining to Lord Matsuo’s youngest wife Lady Ren, all the men of his father’s household were respectful towards her and indebted to his father for giving them a room over their heads, since many had been orphaned at a young age, with nowhere to go, but in service to a lord, as protection. 

Lord Crane saw Mamoru as the remnant of the “old guard” and his father would have employed a man such as Mamoru leading his warriors. He was too amazed to ask personal questions about his origins. Obviously, he was of mixed blood, with his European blue eyes, and his thick, straight oriental hair. “He has too much water in his karma.” he sadly mused. A warrior who may die not by the sword, but by tears, as the old saying went. He already looked like a man haunted by his past.


	3. "Respite in Saiko"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and fall are spent in Saiko: Lord Crane is busy rebuilding his estate and also creating a mysterious invention. A revelation about a tragedy in Lord Crane's youth involving a friend. Mamoru assumed command one the warriors in his lord's service. Lord Crane's new estate has some surprisingly modern features. Lord Crane begins to admire Mamoru's Warrior's Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naburo - Nathan Ingram, Lord Crane's school mate.

RESPITE IN SAITO

The next summer months passed peaceably in Lord Crane’s father’s home, Yumi began to converse much more easily with the other warriors. Mamoru became acquainted his new lord’s preferences, scholarly interests, and wanted to learn more of his secret arts, as he called it. However, Lord Crane was very secretive about that part of his life. Lord Crane allowed Yumi to call him Hari-San, a nickname one of his old school mates Naburo, invented. The poor school mate died young, in a huge fire at the huge seaport in Yokohama. Hari-San was supposed to meet his friend there, to travel to Taipei, on a business errand for Lord Crane’s father. Yet vandals had set the busy dock on fire with dangerous explosives stolen from the English ships which the Black Robed priests stayed away from. They did not want to jeopardize their tenuous relationships with the daiymos and shoguns who allowed the priests to settle on their imperial island since the 1600’s. The solemn Black Robes quickly buried the dead, which totaled sixty-fiv poor souls. 

Lord Crane reached the dock late, only to find his friend horribly charred to death and for years, he blamed himself for convincing him to come along with him on the trip to Tapei. Naburo’s death deeply affected him, as he was the only one of his schoolmates to encourage him in his scholarly studies and thereafter, Lord Crane buried himself in his intellectual pursuits, especially the new map making skills, the use of the abacus in new ways to keep abreast of his business dealings, and some new inventions he wanted to create for a more efficient way for his warriors to report news to him from afar. 

This invention was a series of high wooden poles of bamboo, where hung long strands of wire. Attached to the wire would be metal boxes to fit the size of small scrolls, which could be pulled along by pulleys, able to bring written news to villagers and townspeople, by an appointed reader of these messages, of course, the most literate persons would be responsible for these written long-range messages, and paid a good salary. Honest, intelligent work, he thought with satisfaction. The use of valuable and scarce horses and reliable messengers would be unnecessary. Although fantastical and unheard of, Lord Crane unhappily wondered where he would be able to procure such a vast amount of bamboo and metal for this impossible task? 

Mamoru quickly assumed authority over the six warriors belonging to Lord Crane and the additional seven whom Lady Ren procured. She had enough funds to pay each man a modest salary and privileges at the public baths and the best ironsmiths to sharpen their swords. The men were not as literate as those under Lord Ichiro, yet, the men’s farming backgrounds made them very useful in maintaining crops for Lord Crane’s household to exist on. Mamoru had heard of samurai who were not literate, who came from common families, who still excelled in all the martial arts and knew the Warrior’s Way as well as any schooled warrior. They couldn’t read well, just as himself, and he felt akin to these men because of this difficulty. 

The warriors observed Mamoru’s unique fighting techniques, his excellent observation of his surroundings and his distaste for unnecessary killing. If a man showed him remorse for a bad deed, or if he found a warrior from the enemy side who repented of his actions and wanted to join with him, he would spare their life and prevent them from committing “seppuku”, reasoning with the unfortunate man that he was needed by him, more alive than dead and that he would be given a second chance to redeem himself. In this one personality trait, he was very un-Japanese in his thinking. Lord Crane heard from the spared men themselves about Mamoru's mercy towards them and marveled at how thereafter, they would show redoubled loyalty towards Mamoru, and fight with renewed vigor. Lord Crane saw that Mamoru embodied the compassion as well as the fierce brutality of the samurai warrior.

As the first maple leaves began to fall, and the days grow cooler, Lord Crane happily announced to his household that his rebuilt home was nearing completion. His courier had reported that the home was smaller than the original, yet had a special cedar walled room for his large rare scroll collection, and according to the lord’s instructions, an underground room was built, in the unfortunate event of another fire or catastrophe. Lord Crane did not reveal to anyone what he wanted to do with this hidden room. He would use it as a hiding place from any potential enemies and unknown to anyone, had plans to extend this room with a U-shaped tunnel which would be two hundred feet long, with another room on the other side. He would have it furnished with emergency items, such as preserved canned pickled vegetables, water, clothing, medicines and extra weapons: new sets of “daisho” (long and short swords typically worn by bush), Yumi, or longbows, the more superior yari, or spears, more effective than the declining use of the naginata, and the crown of all weapons, the tanegashima or the Japanese matchlock gun, originally from Portugal. Mamoru would be especially pleased with these deadly and effective guns. Nowadays, even peasant farmers had ready access to these, as gunsmiths proliferated throughout each prefecture. Lord Crane decided to set aside his best weapons for Mamoru to place in a secret hiding place. Lastly, plate armor and helmets would hang from the walls, for ready donning in a crisis. 

He told his household to prepare travel provisions, and they would leave for Kanazawa as soon as word was out that the estate was ready to occupy.


	4. "Journey to Kanazawa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey through the Japanese Alps to the castle town of Kanazawa off the western coast of the Sea of Japan. Lord Crane offers Mamoru the honor of his own sleeping-room, as his chief samurai. Mamoru is very grateful for his lord's kindness. Lord Crane is extremely satisfied in his rebuilt home.

“JOURNEY TO KANAZAWA”

As soon as Lord Crane’s new home was ready for occupancy, Lord Crane, Mamoru, Yumi, and all their dedicated warriors set out on horseback to the town of Kanazawa, beside the Sea of Japan. Lord Crane chose the location for its plentiful rice paddies, the numerous temples and geisha houses, and its beautiful gardens. More importantly, it was protected by the powerful shoguns Hideyoshi and Tokugawa, whom Lord Takeshi feared because he was no match for the shoguns. Lord Crane’s wealthy father had financially assisted Hideyoshi’s uncles in building sailing vessels bound for China, Korea and the Netherlands, who were allowed to trade with Japan. The Dutch-bound ships carried huge amounts of Japanese and Chinese tea bound for Holland, then England, whose profits were used by the shogun to purchase lands and build temples throughout Japan, thus securing their power over the Buddhist hierarchy, who could be a major threat to the shogunates. 

As they crossed the foothills of the Alps, and the castle town of Kanazawa appeared in the distance, Lord Crane and his entourage’s spirits lifted: by sunset, they would reach Kanazawa Castle at the entrance. Mamoru rode next to his lord, continuing to maintain alertness towards his surroundings, and his closest warrior companions, Tadao and Nabuo rode on either side of him during most of their daytime journeying, attempting to keep Mamoru awake and alert. They entered Kanazawa just after sundown and Lord Crane grew more animated as they got closer to his new home. 

“I have been looking forward to this day for months, and my ancestors’ souls will be honored when I set foot into my new estate.” he sat up straighter on his horse as they passed through the winding streets lined with tea houses with their distinctive “Kaga lattice” design. Music and women's' soft voices could be heard inside, however, they did not enter any tea houses. /samurai were forbidden to enter them by the government. The bright scarlet and ultramarine decor could be seen from their open shutters, and some of the inside walls were a striking purple. Yumi's eyes brightened when she saw the lovely interiors. 

At last, they walked down the final road to Lord Crane’s new home, in the Nagamachi district. Framed by red maple trees, Lord Crane was overjoyed when he saw the gabled roof and wind blockers flaring over the top story of the main house and spacious adjoining housing for his men. He walked through his new inner garden, already sprouting radishes and plums. Mamoru ran his fingers over the perfectly installed screens and asked to see the samurai quarters. Lord Crane caught up to Mamoru, and taking him aside for a moment, he privately spoke to him in confidence.

“Mamoru, I wish to again thank you for your faithful protection of myself and my household these past several months.” As he spoke, he beckoned him to follow him through a short hallway and showed him a large bedroom, which he wanted to honor Mamoru with, as he was the undisputed samurai leader. Mamoru stared in disbelief when he saw his new spacious room. He quickly and humbly bowed before his lord, unable to find proper words.

“My lord, you have been generous enough. I do not deserve this honor, I wish to sleep in the same room as the rest of the warriors. I can use this room meeting with my trusted men in order to plan our strategies.”

Lord Crane saw the resolute jaw, the downcast deference towards him and appreciated Mamoru’s humility and practicality. He also intuited that Mamoru did not want to arouse any jealousy among his men, which would destroy any cohesiveness in the group. 

“Very well, Mamoru. I see you are a sensible man, although, very difficult to convince.” he smiled wryly. 

“Why don’t you then use the room at times for undisturbed sleep, especially during times of stress after battle?”

“Yes, that is very wise of you. I will do as you say.” Mamoru bowed again , not wanting to seem ungrateful.

Later that night, Mamoru rose from his tatami bed, and walked outside the front door for air and noticed his lord’s bedroom lamp was still lit. It was nearly two-thirty, what was he doing so late into the night? 

He did not know many things about his lord, and the reasons for his lack of sleep. Lord Crane sat at his new desk, totally engrossed in organizing some old scrolls he had brought from his father’s house. Some were written in English. Fatigue finally settling over his mind, he finally lay on his new bed. His thoughts once again turned to his new samurai partner, Mamoru. He was the most competent, skilled warrior he’d ever known, and he longed to know the man’s past and what brought him to his burned down home last spring. It would not be easy to persuade him to speak about himself, Lord Crane concluded ruefully. He would have to be very patient indeed. 

He thought suddenly of his school mate, Naburo, who died too young, never tasting the fullness of life. He would carry the guilt of his death to his grave and not even the Zen teachings would comfort him. He glanced outside his door, noticing that Mamoru's door was partly open and seeing the warrior's empty bed, wondered where he could possibly be at this late hour.

Mamoru returned to his new sleeping room, and as he passed by his lord's still-lit room, he could see a millisecond's view of him: seated, scroll in hand, his head resting on the large desk, a pale forearm cradling his tousled hair. The man was human, yet was made of magic which came from his nimble hands. A samurai-magician, he thought to himself as he pulled his quilt over his face in the dark. He wished for this magic too. Maybe he could rid the world of assassins, renegade ronin, corrupt ninjas… the list was endless, and he finally fell into a deep sleep.


	5. "Lord Crane's Invention"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Crane and his household of warriors quickly gain a respected reputation in Kanazawa. Mamoru is utilized by the local police brigade to assist in their work. He also assists Lord Crane with the assembly of his new invention and Lord Crane is impressed with Mamoru's grasp of the purpose of it. Lord Takeshi and his clan were questioned by the police regarding the arson of Lord Crane's estate. They evade arrest yet Takeshi is afraid of discovery and holds his mens' lips hostage and threatens retribution by "seppukku" if he is betrayed. Meanwhile, as Lord Crane's new invention is implemented in Kanazawa and the Shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu is very interested in meeting the brilliant Lord Crane. Mamoru and Lord Crane set out for Edo, as summoned by the shogun himself.

LORD CRANE’S INVENTION

Lord Crane and his household quickly established themselves as a samurai clan in the old tradition of the Warrior’s Way. Their familiar iron helmets and reddish armor became a familiar sight in the cultured city. Mamoru was sought after by the police brigade to assist them in finding missing persons and to report suspicious foreign activities on the Sai River. With his height and unusually colored European eyes, he could stealthily wander the lakeside, passing for a Dutchman or Englishman, and hear the conversations between the foreign sailors and the local gold leaf craftsmen. Many instances of bribery, theft and extortion were part of the burgeoning trade in this ancient craft. Mamoru captured for the police, many renegade ninja and ronin who tried to operate in illegal trading and extortion with the local Buddhist priests and Franciscan friars from Spain. They were amazed that he could easily bring them as many as 8 of these criminals in a day. Mamoru was aware that because of this, these evil gangs, could secretly order him killed. He began continuously wearing a masked helmet to conceal his identity. His men knew who he was by the color of his armor and a special neck amulet which Lord Crane fashioned out of iron and leather. It had letters of the English alphabet spelling the word “vigilance”. Lord Crane knew the meaning of the word, and revealed it to Mamoru, who wryly thought it was appropriately suited to his duties.

The Takeshi clan were rumored to have been questioned by the local police months ago, and the conniving lord had told the police that he knew nothing about the details of Lord Crane’s home destruction. He lied and said his entire household was in Edo, at the magistrate of finance’s department, reporting their landownings ti the taxing officials. After the police left his premises, Lord Takeshi gave his household the terrorizing ultimatum that if anyone revealed the truth, he would have his chief warrior Ichiro behead them as they committed seppuku.

Nonetheless, Lord Takeshi believed he was immune to justice because of his vast connections in the local government and in Lord Crane’s absence, the fire fighters cleared the charred ruins and whatever was found, was given to the local peasants in a lottery system.

At times, when there were no criminals for Mamoru to bring to justice, he assisted Lord Crane with his new invention. He delivered iron and steel scraps, which were made into small boxes with perforated holes on each end, open on top with a secure latch. Some of the warriors were given the tasks of chopping bamboo trunks at the height of the estate’s roof line. Lord Crane had a pulley system made to attach to the long bands of of metal attached to each bamboo trunk. He reinforced the metal lines with a waxy substance to protect the metal from the elements. Mamoru helped him hang the first three hundred feet, with the small boxes being pulled by him one hundred feet at a time. At the end of the last line, the pulleys allowed the box to be brought down to his height, where he opened it to retrieve a small scroll inside. The pulleys ran smoothly and Lord Crane saw that he needed to mark the metal boxes with a symbol or color, to distinguish scrolls that were read and those which were not.

Mamoru suggested each empty box be turned upside down, showing a scroll to be delivered, en route, and those which were empty could return on another metal line below the top one. Lord Crane thought that was a very intelligent idea, and from then on, he brought him into more of his confidence regarding his invention. He had to hire workers to manually send and receive these boxed scroll messages and find a way to retrieve those messages which were undelivered. Again, Mamoru suggested that the undelivered messages be sent back to a certain location, where the sender would receive the undelivered message from one of the local magistrate’s offices, but the sender would have to inquire in person for any of these. After many drills, Lord Crane decided to present the invention of “message lines” to the city government.

He was told by the local daimyos that the message line was novel, even genius, and would give honest work to the ever-increasing hordes of migrants who flocked to Kanazawa for its enviable beauty. It had to be approved by the leading daimyos, to fund the salaries of these future workers. Many women could be utilized to operate these pulleys, as they would be at their homes, while their men were away fighting. Lord Crane also wanted available men to work the pulleys, as he foresaw that the women would tire more easily at this function.

The “message lines” were soon installed in the old section of Kanazawa, closest to the clusters of samurai housing. Their messages were of greater importance, as they could be apprised of any impending news of invasions. The female housewife-warriors were physically more adept to handle the pulleys and learned very quickly how to operate sent and received messages. Lord Crane modified the system over the next few months to include larger metal containers on thicker lines of metal made of copper and steel. In these, were contained small deliverable items, usually multiple scrolls, official notices from the government wrapped in protective leather skins, to keep rain from damaging the contents.

Word spread of Lord Crane’s success and many offers appeared to expand his invention were made. He did not like the rush of notoriety or attention to himself, as he would rather continue in his scholarly pursuits undisturbed. Mamoru also reported that some of the women were sometimes molested by thieves as they operated the pulleys, and Lord Crane recommended that Mamoru send warriors to protect the women as they did their duties at “the line”.

One day, Lord Crane received a message himself: He was to report to the shogun Tokugawa Ieyoshi in Edo, who was most interested in his creation, and wanted it to be utilized throughout his domain there, as well as the rest of feudal Japan. It was a great honor to be called to Tokugawa’s court. Lord Crane asked Mamoru to accompany him to make the long trip to Edo. They set out in the middle of spring, when the last of the snow thawed out and disappeared from the hillsides in the distance.


	6. "Destination Osaka"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After heaven comes hell. The Siege of Osaka is here and Hari-san and Mamoru take leave of one another. Mamoru takes part in the siege for the Shogun's Eastern forces. Hari-san does not hear any word about Mamoru's fate for months. The Shogun's forces turn the tide in January: Mamoru has befriended a young, Dutch samurai-general. The Shogun asks both men to appear at his court to discuss both men's futures in the shogun's service. Mamoru's path crosses with someone known to him and Lord Crane. Lord Crane, undernourished and suffering inwardly, finally reunites with Mamoru in Edo. They once again, are summoned to the shogun's court on another crucial matter. The two men spend a precious interlude together, before their lives are forever altered in the service of the Shogun.

‘DESTINATION OSAKA’

 

Lord Crane’s party reached the gates of Osaka by next evening. After meeting with the shogun in Edo, they were sent to Osaka to speak to his merchants, and to begin building the message lines as soon as possible. Funded by the Dutch Tea Company, supplies arrived rapidly. The metal message boxes were lined with waterproof wax and soon, Lord Crane was busily overseeing his creation. Mamoru was given two hundred samurai to train and the shogun was finally pleased to have a competent warrior lead his choicest men.

Neither Hari-san or Mamoru spoke aloud of that night together. Only when they were alone, at night, discussing the day’s events in the quiet garden behind Mamoru’s barracks or in a small office where Hari-san had his merchants meet with him.  
Alone, at last, they only had minutes together. Tensions and body aches were released in the darkness of Harii-san’s office. Mamoru confessed of his continual need for Hari-san to repeat what was done.

“If I am to die in Osaka, my lord, let me first die in your arms. Then I can endure the pain of death.” Mamoru kissed Hari-san with unusual force. He felt a premonition take hold of him.

They only had time to caress and quickly finish but it sufficed until another time, if the gods willed it.

Next morning, Mamoru was given orders by the shogun to report to a camp ten kilometers from Osaka Castle. Harry-san helped him don his armor and let his hands linger on Mamoru’s arms. Reciting the Warrior’s Way, Mamoru stood at attention and looking deeply into Hari-san’s eyes, intoned

“I pledge undying loyalty and devotion to my country and my lord, and face death with all-knowing eyes when it finally claims me in battle.”

Hari-san’s voice trembled as he replied,

“And I pledge undying love and care for the warrior under my protection as long as I live, and pledge to stay alive for your sake.”

“Remain alive and strong my lord. I will return to you soon.” With one last look, and Hari-san touching his moistening blue eyes, Mamoru quickly mounted his horse and joined his waiting calvary. Harry-san watched them ride down the path in formation, banners raised high, their reddish chain mail gleaming softly in the morning sun. He returned to his work, sighing and already thinking about his young warrior lover’s return to him.

 

The Siege of Osaka: First Weeks in October

The bloody remains of both sides' armies lay strewn throughout the hills surrounding the old castle. The moat was crimson with the blood of nameless samurai, ninja, and Western calvary who joined forces with Hideyoshi, then betrayed him and aligned with the shogun’s Eastern army.  

Mamoru sat behind a trenched area, two kilometers from the destroyed castle. Of all Lord Crane's warriors, the slightly bumbling Keiji proved to be his staunch comrade in arms, as the Eastern army under Tokugawa attacked Hideyori's living quarters in an attempt to strike at the heart of the castle:  his mother.   They succeeded in settimg fire to their private quarters, forcing the pair to go into hiding in the castle cellar.  The rumor spread throughout the troops that Hideyori and his mother had both committed seppuku.  

 

He watched the Eastern forces taking the castle room by room.  He was fortunate to be alive, yet had stayed behind to fight again, with the Shogun's highly trained Western samurai, who were called “Anjin”. He had fought alongside one of them, a courageous Dutchman, also a general, who immediately noticed his eye color, asking in broken Japanese whether his father was a Dutchman or German. Mamoru did not understand, but when the foreigner pointed to his eyes, he understood then, and just shrugged his shoulders. He handed the inquisitive fellow warrior an intact kitana he had taken from a dead soldier. The Dutchman offered Mamoru a long, slim matchlock firearm, also stolen from a dead soldier. Together, they inspected their weapons. The Dutchman smiled at the fine quality of the razor sharp kitana blade. They ate rice and pickled vegetables from their rations and watched the graying skies for early snow.  

November: 1 1/2 months in Osaka

Hari-san had heard word of the horrifying toll on both sides and worried day and night over Mamoru’s fate. 190,000 warriors of the shogun’s men began the siege in October. Reports of thousands of casualties on Hideyoshi’s side, including the desertions of Western samurai to the shogun’s cause. Harry-san redoubled his efforts to speed along the building of his message lines.  The Tokugawa was depending on him, to rush communications via the message lines to the generals on the battlefront.

January: The Siege Turns the Tide

Tokugawa’s army has defeated Hideyoshi’s and the ruler and his family are all killed. The shogun is supreme ruler of the city of Osaka and his shogunate cemented by this crucial victory. Mamoru and his new Dutch comrade are heading back to Edo, as ordered by the Shogun. Mamoru meets him for the second time in his life, and the shogun inquires about the foreigner accompanying him.

“General Jan Vanderbeer has proven loyal to your cause my lord shogun. He has procured a large amount of firearms for your arsenal, from the other Western samurai who were killed in battle defending Hideyoshi. The firearms are located in a secret area only known to him and I, now you will also know.” Mamoru confidently addressed the shogun. The powerful man noticed a  more self assured warrior, different from his first meeting when Lord Crane was present.

“Young warrior, I need a man like you to assist my warriors. You are part-Western, are you not?” he pointedly asked

“Yes my lord shogun. However, I was taken from my parent’s home at a very young age and never knew where my father was from. My mother died shortly after I was taken from them and she never revealed my lineage to me.”

“You have the height, bone structure and eyes of the Germanic peoples, but your hair is fully Japanese. You may blend in very well in most situations involving foreign militia or businessmen.” the shogun rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“I will speak with Lord Crane about you. “ the shogun observed with great interest, the slightly crestfallen expression on the younger man’s face. Mamoru noticed his perusal and immediately collected himself.

“I am sure my lord will be highly honored that you are considering me to be in your service. My fate is in your hands. “ Mamoru decided that humility would be the best position. The shogun was pleased at the brave man’s tact.

“Lord Crane is also highly skilled in his inventions, which will help me greatly in progressing our small island country into the next century. I will need his advice almost daily on matters regarding communications to the outside world. We will soon be overpowered by Western navies and their weapons…” he gazed hard into the Vanderbeer’s eyes.  
For the first time, the young Dutchman spoke,

“I can be of use to you as I have willingly fought for your cause and have access to the ports in Yokohama and Nagasaki, for the import and export of Japanese and Dutch products. My country has a great love of oriental teas and our businesses are profiting hugely this past year.” His broken Japanese was comical yet the shogun made sense of the man’s proposition.

“I am aware of the Netherlands importance to our future prosperity Sir Vanderbeer. I will ask my Finance Department to look into the matter and you are to report here in the next two days. You will be a valuable asset as an interpreter. I will have some of my language experts instruct you in Japanese. Mamoru,” he waved his hand authoritatively to his pages.

“Please escort my visitors to their temporary quarters for the night.” Before Mamoru turned to leave, the shogun again addressed him.

“Mamoru you are to remain behind for a moment.” he beckoned him to his private meeting room. The pages left with Vanderbeer.

Once they were alone and the doors shut, the shogun had Mamoru sit before him at a tea table in the center of the room. He asked Mamoru many questions about the siege, the loyalty of his warriors, the changing sides of the Western samurai, and the disposition of Hideyoshi’s clan. Mamoru gave him a detailed account of each battle, the loss of men on both sides, the location of the prized European firearms, and the shogun was pleased with Mamoru’s knowledge of military matters. He looked at Mamoru’s intense expression, and thrilled at Mamoru’s tactics, as he revealed that he had killed many foreign spies masquerading as warring samurai.

“Have you received any training in spying yourself, young man?” he asked Mamoru, his broad face an unemotional mask.

“No my lord, but in my youth, I have heard stories from my sensei about the exploits of renegade ronin and and Chinese ninja who spied in the past during the days of the first shogunates. I wanted to become such a spy, but my sensei always told me I would make a better soldier than a spy.”

The shogun gave an audible, “Hmmm—“ as he drank his tea.

“Perhaps so, young man. I think I have a very suitable post for you. My Defense Minister is wanting to retire and live out his days in his native Sendai. He has been with me many years and is becoming a little ill and has expressed his wishes to me.  
You are much younger and know the latest military tactics and I have also heard of your exploits in the field of battle.”

Mamoru wondered what he knew and from whom? Did he have his own spies spying on his behavior during the heat of battle? with tens of thousands of men dying like flies, who who would have the presence of mind to spy?

He put Mamoru at ease with his next words,

“I will introduce you to one of my interpreters tomorrow, fluent in Dutch, Portuguese and the Chinese dialects. She can help your Dutch acquaintance Vanderbeer. I have had him researched and he is to be trusted as a military man and businessman.”

Next afternoon: In Shogun’s court

Mamoru and Vanderbeer stood at attention, as the shogun appeared with his pages and summoned them to open the doors to his meeting room. Mamoru entered first, always prepared to defend anyone with him. Vanderbeer scanned the room immediately. The shogun had them sit facing him and all eyes fell on a woman sitting at the shogun’s left side. She bowed and then lifted her head. To Mamoru’s surprised shock, he saw the beautiful and lively Lady Ren. Just as shocked, she stared into Mamoru’s radiantly blue eyes in appreciative surprise. The shogun didn’t notice as he was reaching for scrolls from his pages.

Mamoru kept his expression stoic and unemotional, not wanting to betray knowledge of Lady Ren. She saw his cue and followed suit, reaching for her tea with her head down. The room hushed as the shogun introduced Lady Ren and her purpose.

“Sir Vanderbeer, Lady Ren will tutor you in Japanese so that you may converse more easily to my businessmen. Lady Ren has also been instructed to tutor you in Dutch and Portuguese as well, Mamoru. You will need to know these languages in your new post as Finance Minister. You will also remain under command of your warriors as their General whenever I request, especially when a general may be fallen in battle and a replacement is needed.” Mamoru heard the incredible words and was overjoyed that he would still fight and protect. He dreaded the ministerial title but was too afraid to protest. It was a great honor to be given by the shogun. Most of all, his heart sank at the thought of being separated from his lord.

One week later: Journey to Edo

The clear, cold sunny mountain peaks stood out sharply as Hari-san wearily awakened. Another day without word from Mamoru. His kimono was beginning to feel looser around his shoulders. His appetite was lighter and his message lines provided no word from his young warrior. He was busy all morning meeting with the suppliers and distributors who ordered a new type of line, made of copper and steel, smoothly transporting the message boxes with less effort on the pulley operators.  
Later in the afternoon, he stepped outside and walked to the end of the small streets, which had a view of the open road leading out to the countryside. His eyes scanned the road and he saw a blur of dark figures approaching. He squinted his nearsighted eyes, and the blur became formed into a line of horses, He saw the waving of banners, black and red colors of the shogunate.  
His heart leapt at the possibility — was it Mamoru returning? He dashed the hope, as many fatigued warriors were returning in small groups lately and less were returning last week, he’d noticed. He even took to early grieving and eating less.

The horses and their riders were less than a meter away. Seven men on horseback and a tall banner in center. They rode up on the empty road and slowed down to a trot as they approached the winding street. Lord Crane’s eyes were playing tricks on him as he looked at the man in center, his hand on his kitana at a familiar angle. Hari-san dropped his teacup, shattering it on the stones beneath his feet. Mamoru saw his beloved lord, and clutched the reins tightly now. Ordering his men to dismount near the stables, they turned to the right and entered quickly. Mamoru dismounted and his eyes never left his master’s pale face. As he stood wordlessly before him, his blue eyes filling with unshed tears, he knelt to the cold ground, bowing low, his shining black hair flowing over his back.

“I have returned to my lord as promised.” he choked out the words which he longed to say these long months.

Hari-san, overcome with emotion, placed one trembling hand on Mamoru’s shoulder, ordering him gently to rise.

Mamoru stood back up unsteadily. He noticed Hari-san’s thinned frame, his pale skin and the circles under his eyes. He knew he had been in distress during his absence. They looked at one another longingly.

“You have not eaten well —“ Mamoru blurted out, then quieted his voice.

“Now I will eat well again.” Harry-san’s lips curved to one side and then another, and a dazzling smile spread from his eyes to his round cheeks.

“Michiko-san!” he suddenly shouted to the kitchen cook who stood in her apron by the doorway.  
“Bring some food for Mamoru and his men. They have returned safe and sound!” The woman waved at all the warriors then ran into the kitchen.

Harri-san took hold of Mamoru’s heavy helmet and their fingers locked underneath it. Harii-san felt Mamoru’s strong hands covering his own. His warrior did not forget him and their first and only night. Hari-san had to break away from Mamoru’s intense gaze or else he would have covered his face with forbidden kisses in broad daylight.

“This is our temporary home for now, in Edo, while we are here under the shogun’s service during war time.” he tried to calm his voice.

“Yes my lord. I have just come from seeing the shogun. I have news to discuss with you.” Mamoru dreaded the thought of telling him about his promotion. He never wanted to part from him and feared that the promotion would draw them apart.  
Unease filled Hari-san as he watched Mamoru struggle to contain his thoughts. The news would be momentous, he knew.

All the warriors sat down with Lord Crane, hungry and tired after their campaign. They related the fierce battle for the castle, the frigid snow, the intrigues between the Western and native samurai, the capture of Hideyoshi and his clan, and the burning of the castle. The shogun had 190,000 men starting into the siege, and at the end of the grueling battle, only 16,000 remained. Among the ranks of the survivors, were Western samurai who changed sides to join Tokugawa’s men to end the brutal reign of Hideyoshi.

After the warriors retired, Lord Crane went to his room, and beckoned for Mamoru to follow him inside. He opened one of the message boxes and removed a new unsealed scroll, with the shogun’s seal. He opened it now, after withholding to do so, as he feared it would relay that Mamoru had died in battle. Mamoru sat waiting for Hari-san to read its contents.

 

Honorable Lord Crane:

This is an official message from the Shogun Tokugawa, that you and Mamoru are to appear at his Court at your earliest convenience, once Mamoru has returned to Edo. The Shogun’s interior appointees will be present to witness the meeting.  
If you or Mamoru are gravely ill or unable to attend, please respond urgently. The newly formed governing power of the shogunate highly depends on both of your attendance.

T. I.  
Shogun

 

A poignant  silence fell in the room. Harry-san sat down, shoulders slumped, deep in thought. Mamoru had to reveal what the shogun had offered him: a post as Defense Minister while still active to go to war if needed. Mamoru looked directly at his kind lord.

“I have been given a great honor by the shogun. He wishes me to replace his aging Defense Minister and also to be called to battle whenever a replacement is needed. He as told me this directly in private, a few days ago.” 

Hari-san felt as if the floor was moving out from under his feet. Mamoru might be separated him now! He would have to be ever present at the Shogun’s cabinet hall. The thought of losing him showed on his face. He looked at Mamoru’s desperate expression and knew his sentiments were similar. They stepped towards one another then and Mamoru sank down again to his knees. The words tumbled out harshly.

“I have just survived horrendous battle scenes too graphic to describe! — my love for you grew even stronger as i faced death every day.” Mamoru bowed lower to hide his face.

“Now a great honor is offered to me and I cannot bear to be apart from you!” he barely whispered. Hari-san did not know how to comfort him with words. Hari-san did not tell him yet about another message he had received and opened without reservations. A message from the Minister of Finance with the shogun’s approval seal. He was also requested to see the shogun as soon as Mamoru returned from Osaka. He did not know what his meeting would entail, but he was told to bring all of his writings on his message lines, to discuss with the finance minister.

“I will read you one more message Mamoru. This one, I have already opened and read. You may be relieved after you hear it.” he unrolled the small scroll and read slowly. He showed him the shogun’s approval seal, to validate its authenticity.

“It appears we are both going to be promoted.” Mamoru finally concluded as Hari-san re-read the message again to himself. Mamoru hoped they would at least work in Edo together.  

“You have just returned after your campaign Mamoru. Rest and refresh for a day. Then we will appear at the shogun’s court the following day.” Hari-san motioned for Mamoru to lie down on the freshly made sleeping mat. Mamoru threw off his vest and kitana into a corner, and lay on his back, finally able to relax his  frayed nerves.

“Let me massage your muscles.” Harry-san offered in a low voice. The doors were locked and the shutters closed. The household was already in bed for the night. He came closer to remove Mamoru’s shirt and leg coverings. Mamoru looked the swift fingers removing his clothing, saw how the older man’s face was finally beaming with happiness at his return.

“Yes my lord, a massage —yes, whatever you wish to do.” Mamoru lifted legs up to help  remove his leg wear.  He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the warm quilts as Hari-san’s hands kneaded his neck and shoulders. His mind began to drift away from the mental stress of the carnage he experienced for the last few months. He was now only a man, without the cares of a warrior and he groaned as Hari-san’s hands pressed into the aching muscles in his lower back.

Three o’clock a.m. - Awakening

Mamoru woke, disoriented, staring at unfamiliar surroundings. Where was he? In a momentary panic, he thought he was sleeping in the shogun’s court or worse yet, in a village stable, where he and Vanderbeer had taken refuge from the firestorm of cannons and gunfire. He turned his head at a stirring. Harry-san was wide awake, sitting at a desk, reading as his lantern flickered. Seeing Mamoru’s distress, he looked up at Mamoru, who sat up on his mat, breathing nervously.

“You are home now, Mamoru, no need to fear.” Hari-san’s voice soothingly reassured him. In his half-awake state, Mamoru thought Hari-san was reading his beloved ancient poetry.

“Read to me, my lord. I have missed the sound of your voice.” he confessed in the dark. The scroll dropped to the floor, as Hari-san stood up slowly. He limped a little towards Mamoru’s mat. He knelt belsde him, and began to recite from memory:

 

“Clouds of snow, falling,  
My days are gray with longing,  
Your eyes as blue as the river Sai,  
Fire consumes me.”

 

Harrison looked at Mamoru in the shadow of the lantern’s soft glow. His hair had grown longer, and tinged with gray.  
His cheeks were hollower and his expression more grim. His eyes were haunted by the horrors of war.  

“I wrote that poem, while you were gone. There are no blue eyed samurai, except for you. “ Hari-san confessed.  
“It gives me immense happiness to read it to you tonight, because you have come back to me alive agin.”  
Hari-San  reached for Mamoru’s face, touching his brow and cheek, 

“Does the fire still consume you Mamoru? For an old scholar like me? “ he asked tentatively. 

“I cannot write poetry nor speak well—“ Mamoru grasped Hari-san’s hand in the dark and placed it on his heart.   
“But I am completely consumed by fire for you.” He brought that hand to a place he wanted that hand to be.  

Hari-san reeled with desire and joy, as Mamoru’s strong hands guided his smaller ones. removed his kimono, and lay Hari-san on the mat in one swift movement.

Hari-san grabbed the cascade of hair falling into his face, as they held each other without speaking. Without speaking, the only sound were the cicadas in the trees outside, the steady rush of the winter winds against the clapping shutters. Months of longing made Mamoru bold and Hari-san welcomed his advances, overjoyed at the sleeping tiger awakening now in only their second night together. Mamoru bound Hari-san’s wrists with only his own large hands, and carefully placed them just above his head. Mamoru played the part of the master tonight. He had imagined what he would do for Hari-san if he ever survived the siege. Now, he would show him how much he loved him. Desire gave him courage as he claimed Hari-san’s body for his own. The complete newness of never being with a man in this manner stunned him. He held Hari-san by the waist, and he knew he wouldn’t have enough self control to last all night. Hari-san gasped as Mamoru held him firmly, one arm around his waist and the other much lower, grasping him easily with his other hand.

“Does the fire consume you now, my lord?” Mamoru asked him again, and again, hungrily,  his own body consumiEd by the same fire, as Hari-san twisted  underneath him.   Mamoru did to Hari-San what was done to him on his first night.  He felt the erotic power of control, and the total lack of it, because of his total love for this brilliant man who  gave meaning to his existence.  

"it consumes me more! So much more!" Mamoru moved like a warrior taking aim with a crossbow on horseback.  As tears stung his eyes. Mamoru saw flashes of light before his eyes,  as Hari-san began to lose control. Shutting his eyes, he  felt as if his entire body was a powerful kitana slicing through the air in flight, the blade hotly embedding itself into the crevice of a tree, belonging inside it forever.  


	7. "In The Shogun's Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Crane and Mamoru meet with the Shogun and discuss the message lines, as well as other strategic matters. Lady Setsu, the Shogun's niece, is introduced to Mamoru, who is intrigued by the beautiful and intelligent young woman who is fluent in languages, weaponry and a "bu-geisha" in her own right. The meeting is a success and Lord Crane has a new assignment: to expand his message lines in Edo, at the Shogun's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kentsugi" - The ancient art of repair of damaged or aging ceramic objects, by retaining their history and fragility. Finding value in the cracks, missing pieces and chips - bringing out in the open, the scars that have come from life’s experiences, rebirth and new purpose through aging and loss, the beauty of imperfection and loving ourselves and others despite their flaws.”

CH. 7 “The Shogun's Court"

 

Lord Crane and Mamoru had been traveling to Edo for three days, lodging overnight twice. The cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom amid the dullness of winter’s snow. Lord Crane rehearsed his prepared speech aloud, as they rode closer to the big city. Lord Crane had heard that the newly appointed shogun was victorious in a great battle in Sekigahara last fall. He also knew that the new shogun still had to deal with Western Christians, numbering in the thousands by now, who were a major obstacle to his effectiveness, as they pledged allegiance to a slain prophet from the Middle East. The “Khrishitans” or early Japanese Christians, were fleeing to Portuese-held islands in Macau or the Spanish-owned Philippines, to escape persecution by him. He also was building the great Edo Palace with the help of the Dutch, who had access to European raw materials, such as Spanish tile, oak, gems from Africa, and Italian marble.

They finally entered the ornate palace, flanked by bodyguards, and taken to a grand inner court, where the shogun awaited them. First meeting had all eyes gazing intently upon each other. The shogun appraised Mamoru thoroughly, and saw a calm yet alert aura about him, as if the warrior slept with one eye constantly open. He liked that trait and the blueness of his eyes intrigued him. He had many European contacts in his rise to power, and this stranger was definitely of their blood line. Lord Crane was calm, serious and prepared to speak to the ambitious shogun. He bowed respectfully, very low, and murmured,

“My lord Tokugawa, I humbly present to you the entirety of my new invention, already a success in Kanazawa and the surrounding environs. My assistant and warrior vassal Mamoru, has greatly assisted me in procuring materials for my venture.” Lord Crane spoke eloquently and knowledgeably, without excessive nervousness or fidgeting. The shogun saw the intelligence of this middle aged lord, and needed this new system of message lines, in order to protect his business interests, keep one step ahead of his competitors, and further investigate any potential news of enemy plotting.

“Your invention of these message lines .. Lord Crane. How much do you need in order to expand this to be used in Edo?” The question was a great honor to be asked.

Lord Crane carefully chose his words and read from one of his scrolls,

“I have prepared a summary of at the materials and costs involved in this expansion which I have calculated well in advance to my visit here.” The shogun was duly impressed with the lord’s preparation and confidence. Most men cowered as they presented their ideas, even the Western merchants who frequented his court as soon as he was appointed shogun. The shogun read the figures, and after a short pause, he nodded assent to the final cost, he was pleased with Lord Crane’s modest but thorough request for funds.

“As you can see, my lord, the cost is modest, yet the materials needed are of superior quality, plentiful in certain areas in Japan, and relatively easy to extract. The design is simple, yet somewhat time consuming to construct. The operation of this message line could be done by even the illiterate poor, who would find honest work from operating the pulleys to deliver the messages.

Mamoru stirred slightly as he added,

“If I may request, my lord, I can organize protection for these pulley operators, to perform their work, undisturbed by any criminal elements or would-be thieves attempting to steal these messages.” Tokugawa’s eyes widened with interest. Now here was a warrior with a brain, along to go with his European lineage. He studied his long jet black Japanese hair, hanging past his shoulders, his tall frame of nearly 72 inches height. His thoughts began to germinate: these two could be of immense use to him.

“Gentlemen, I will be happy to help you in expanding your invention. I would like to help you as soon as possible, as soon as you” he paused, gazing intently at Mamoru,  
“inform me how many warriors are needed to man these mail lines securely.”

Lord Crane saw Mamoru’s jaw clench nervously as he had not prepared an answer, not expecting full cooperation from the shogun so quickly.

“I think a warrior every two hundred feet would suffice initially. Until there is a further or lesser need for protection. “

“I have many vassals both mine and captured, who would be most willing to be employed under my rule.” he said with a slight edge of danger to his voice. Mamoru saw that the shogun did have the rumored brutal streak, as he’d heard about in the tavern back in Kanazawa. The shogun’s expression reverted back to civil interest, as he then invited them to a formal dinner to cement the transaction and to show appreciation for Lord Crane’s invention which would propel Edo into a new modern era. His plans to build Edo Castle were of paramount cultural importance as he was also a highly cultured man, accustomed to dealing with foreigners eager for partnerships with him.

As they bowed once more as the the shogun ended the meeting, the bodyguards showed them to the inner garden, baking them to wash, refresh and rest until dinner hour.

They were taken to a small rest area, where immaculate blue and white formal kimonos hung on the wall, a bath area attended by lovely geisha women specially appointed to pamper the shogun’s guests. Several bowls laced with the gold leaf so familiar in Kaga crafts, were filled with fresh plums and dates. Mamoru saw the guard standing by the only exit doorway. They were guests here and appeared to have no threats to their safety. The shogun had been unusually long in his conversation with them, which surprised his own bodyguards. They were aware of both men’s great importance to their lord shogun.

Banquet hour: Lord Crane and Mamoru, dressed alike in their change of clothing, sat to the right of the shogun, next to his Prime Minister of Foreign Affairs. The shogun introduced both to the assembled guests, stating,

“My new business partner, Lord Crane, is a highly intelligent man, and his chief samurai, Mamoru, is to be trusted to implement full protection in brave “bushi" to watch the construction and operation of this new business venture.” The assembly raised their sake cups to honor the new guests after multiple bowing rituals on both sides.

Mamoru, uncomfortable amid such opulence, was quieter than normal and Lord Crane heard him plead,

“Hari-San, if words fail me, will you help me explain myself?” he looked down at his bowl of fish roe.

“Most certainly, trusted friend. I never lack for conversation to fill silences.” he reassured his taciturn warrior. Mamoru reveled in the phrase “trusted friend”, the first time addressed as such.

“A small favor, in exchange for your invaluable assistance these long months and your concern for my personal safety.” he added meaningfully.

Mamoru gazed appreciatively at the fine gold streaks in the lacquered bowls set before him. Like myself, these broken pieces are repaired with fine gold until they are even stronger and more useful than unbroken. He thought of his poor parents, their struggles to raise him, his childhood and youth in the house of a cruel and lascivious lord. Yuma’s tragic disgrace, and her coping with it, in her mastery of warrior skills, nearly equal to his own. He looked at the shogun, in deep conversation with his lord. He looked at the dainty women who sat together, waiting for their men to request more fine sake and delicacies. He looked at the shogun’s warriors, dressed in shiny black armor with their golden colored banners and iron poles in their hands, gleaming swords, the best of the bashed. No corruption hopefully, he thought with his usual cynicism. A pretty geisha gently interrupted his thoughts,

“Sir, your sake is hardly touched. Is is not to your liking?” she asked politely.

He shifted his kneeling position and sat up straighter. The young woman was looking at him curiously. He was accustomed to these looks, from women, —and men.

“I do not drink much sake on long journeys in order to protect my lord. But it is very good quality, what little i have tasted.” he replied just as politely. He looked at the geisha’s beautifully manicured hands, her perfectly arched eyebrows, the strands of hair falling over her small ears. Lord Tokugawa noticed the warrior’s interested expression.

“Mamoru, this is Lady Setsu, one of my younger nieces. She often attends my dinner banquets and is very fluent in languages and an ”onna-bugeisha” , a female warrior. He proudly added.

Lady Sets blushed at her uncle’s praise and looked away from Mamoru, her long eyelashes framing her delicate face. Mamoru was now intrigued: a female warrior. He could speak easily about that subject, more than any other.

“What are your martial skills Lady Setsu?” he asked with a slight smile.

“I am skilled with the naginata and the Japanese matchlock gun.” her short answer caught him off-guard. She hardly looked five feet tall and had the looks of a naive child. He studied her a little more closely and saw some reddish highlights in her hair, her slightly rounded eyelids. Was she also a ‘gaijin” like himself? He looked at the shogun, who was enjoying this immensely. His niece Setsu was the apple of his eye, a contradiction of femininity and lethal skills, which any man would prize in a future warrior wife.

Lady Setsu walked back to her seat and Mamoru followed her with his eyes, taking in her confident grace and it was then that he noticed the slight bulges underneath both sides of her kimono, no doubt her weapons of choice.

“Setsu-san, please escort Mamoru to the inner garden. It is cooler there and he may enjoy the native plants of Edo there.” Lady Setsu had already risen, accustomed to being asked the request by her uncle. She beckoned Mamoru to follow her into the garden and Lord Crane waved to him in measurement that he would be safe without him.

Mamoru and the young Setsu walked through the gravel paths filled with chrysanthemums and clusters of miniature bonsai trees. Mamoru was awkwardly staring at the foliage, not wanting to gaze at her enticing figure. How long had it been since he’d been alone with a woman? Too long to count, he thought wearily.

Lady Setsu gestured for Mamoru to sit on a small wooden bench with her. Mamoru noticed behind the latticework, two guards stood watch over the garden’s exit door. Yes, the shogun was a wary man, and thought of every possible scenario this evening. Not that he would have his way with Lady Setsu. He was not that kind of man.

“What languages do you speak?” he ventured to ask

“I can speak Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, some passable Dutch and learning Spanish now.”  
she answered modestly.

“And are you the daughter of samurai? Or sent to warrior’s school?” he further inquired

“I am the daughter of samurai, from the house of Hideyoshi. I was sent to warrior school at the age of ten.” Lady Setsu explained patiently. He couldn’t help but gaze into his eyes again. A woman could pledge her life totally to a man with such eyes, she thought to herself hotly. Not daring to breach decorum, she looked down at her hands and went on,

“I am skilled in both naginata and matchlock. The guns are changing how the warriors are trained. The youngest students at military school are wanting to train with the Portugest and Spanish militia. Thy also have access to the most deadly guns which are being imported from England. I fear England will be a bigger threat than who are already here.” Lady Setsu’s face took on a worried expression as he pondered her words.

“These guns from the English - are they capable of firing longer range and with more rounds of bullets?” he asked her cautiously. He was delving into information that maybe he wasn’t privy to in the shogun’s palace. He immediately cut himself short, adding carefully.

“You do not need to answer if this is information I should not know about.”

Lady Setsu sighed with relief at his tactful response.

Perhabs, it’s best if my uncle speaks to you about military matters.” was all she said.  
She tactfully changed the subject to her own curiosities about him.

“Mamoru, may I ask, from whom do you inherit your eye color? It is most unusual, as you know.” she looked at how he seemed to gather into himself. It wouldn’t be easy knowing this stranger.

“My lineage is half-Japanse and half-European. I never knew exactly where my father’s ancestors were from. He never talked about his father., whom I suspected was the same as he. My mother of course was fully native Japanese.” He noticed Lady Setsu’s gaze following the base of his neck where he wore his amulet, given to him by Lord Crane.

“Ah, that is a very interesting character on your amulet!” she pressed her small hands together.

 

I believe it is the English word for “vigilance”. I have heard that word spoken in warrior’s barracks here in Edo. There is a small group of bushi who call themselves “The V Society”.  
They work for the government, under the Emperor but really answer to my uncle.”  
Mamoru had heard of the secret society from one of his older warriors, who had been raised in Edo as a youth. The Society roamed mostly at night, on the worst cases of national and foreign treason. When word was out that the shogun or even the Emperor were threatened, the Society worked in secret to eliminate any of these threats. They were an elite, deadly and so secret that their ambushes were never known in advance and the aftermath of their “work” simply disappeared from sight, before the police could investigate. Mamoru wondered if she had ever seen any of these fabled men. She could almost read his thoughts, as she went on, 

“I’ve never seen them or their leaders. However, once when i was very young, I was in Edo for a festival. My uncle took me to Edo Park and i went off by myself to look for berries. I saw someone lying in the bushes, dead, with bloodied clothing. I saw that someone had traced the letter “V” on his tunic, and his sword broken in half near him. I screamed for my uncle, who saw the man, and he hid my face in his sleeve, saying in a strange tone, to never talk about what I’d seen, never tell anyone at all, not even Mother or Father.” She saw her uncle, now shogun, cover the body over with burlap, and quickly took me home from the festival.” she recalled with a slight frown.

Mamoru wondered why the V Society had left the body in the park, and not disposed of it in a much more cleaner fashion. If he’d done it, he would’ve burned the body at nightfall or buried it in the wet rice paddies. He changed the subject from gory memories, to something more pleasant,

“Perhaps I will speak to your uncle about some of these newer weapons, if he allots time for me. I am only a lowly samurai, without rank or position, except that I have dedicated myself to the brilliant invention my lord says will change the face of Japanese life.”

“I’ve seen your lord look upon you with trust and admiration. He is a very fortunate man to have such a loyal warrior.” she remarked truthfully, without any guile or flirtation.

“I am the fortunate one. Lord Crane and I are very different, but mutually respectful towards one another. He has a mind as great as DaVinci’s,” Of course Mamoru never spoke like this to his lord.

Gathering her long silk kimono sleeves about her wrists, she rose from the bench, remarking that it was getting much cooler outside. They should rejoin the dinner guests again. Mamoru followed silenty behind, wanting to know more about her, yet needing to follow protocol at the shogun’s palace. He felt some pity for her, as her female kind were beginning to fade out of fashion, women nowadays, were encouraged to marry, and supervise their children’s education and homes, in their husbands’ absence. As they entered the dining area again, everyone looked up for a moment. Lord Crane was visibly relieved to see Mamoru again, who looked a little flustered. Lady Setsu took her place again at the table and began to eat a sweetened rice cake, while the shogun addressed Mamoru.

“I hope you enjoyed the sights in my garden young warrior. Many of the flowers and bushes were picked out by my niece, especially the orchids, which she is very fond of” Mamoru complimented favorably on the shogun’s palace and beautiful garden. The shogun asked him directly,

“Do you have your own woman or married by now?” Mamoru wasn’t expecting the question and he was momentarily at a loss for words. Lord Crane saw his discomfort but decided to remain silent ad not help him answer.

“No, my lord, I am much needed by the local police brigade and am busy enough under Lord Crane’s service.” he answered generally. He did not want to reveal anything about his or Yumi’s life elsewhere. Shogun was adept in reading behind people’s replies. This man either has a shadow in his past, or he has a male lover. He appeared a man well past his second, even third decade. Yet, he was one of the handsomest samurai he'd ever seen for quite some time. He would have him himself had he not had enough women already. The far-flung thought almost made him laugh outright, but as he caught Lady Setsu gazing at the handsome stranger, and Mamoru keeping his face impassive, he highly doubted that possibility. However, his sources had investigated the enigmatic and brilliant Lord Crane: he was still unmarried and well into his fifth decade of life.

Although homosexuality was rampant in socially acceptable circles, it was rare in the bushi society, for matured warriors to have an older lover. The youths became samurai after their eighteenth year and their older lovers sought newer, young boys. Their former lovers remained loyal to the death, while not engaging physically with each other. In fact, among the few Japanese femalee warriors who actually fought in combat, some were rumored to have a tendency towards male aggression and a renouncement of childbearing and often became Buddhist nuns, after their husband's death. The legendary beauty and warrior, Tomoe Gozen, was the exception. Both a true fearless onna-bugeisha and a wife to the one warrior who finally defeated her.

“As well you should, for marriage can fetter the falcon’s wings much too soon.” the shogun added knowingly. “My own wives total more than fifteen and sometimes life with only one is difficult to recall.” he shook his head.

“Thank you Lord Tokugawa, for your kind invitation and we look forward to working assisting you to build the message line here in Edo.” Lord Crane wisely interrupted the conversation they were having. The shogun poured more sake in Lord Crane's cup and the banquet continued for the next two hours, with the ever-present bodyguards keeping vigil at the doorways.

As Mamoru stirred while he knelt listening to the shogun's questions about his marital status, he noticed Lord Crane's ears and cheeks reddening suddenly. The Shogun watched Lord Crane with fascination, saying nothing.


	8. "The Beautiful Way"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siege of Osaka will take place very soon, in October. The Shogun once again, requests Lord Crane's and Mamoru's presence at his court to discuss the further expansion of the message lines from Edo to Osaka, in preparation for the momentous battle. Mamoru discovers that his lord knows intricate details about the upcoming battle, from unknown sources. Lady Ren also becomes a topic of speculation, as to her role in their lives. 
> 
> The two men stop for lodging twice on their long journey to Edo and then towards Osaka, as ordered by Tokugawa. Lord Crane's thoughts rest more and more on his young warrior, his silence about his private life, and during their second night's stay at an inn, the men share a room, as is the ordinary custom. Mamoru randomly reads an ancient poem. 
> 
> "The Beautiful Way" thus began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The second poem was written by myself

“THE BEAUTIFUL WAY’

Late September: The air was very cold for autumn, and dwellers everywhere were hanging snow shutters and repairing worn roof gables, in preparation for an early winter. The warriors under Lord Crane went to the silversmiths to replace old iron helmets and body armor before a large battle which was to take place in another month or two, in Oaska. The Shogun was planning a siege of Osaka Castle, where his rival Hideyori, ruled with the the rumored protection of nearly 60,000 “ronin’ and Western military. The events seemed to not affect the refined city of Kanazawa until Lord Crane received an importan and unexpected t message from the Shogun Tokugawa:

“Esteemed Lord Crane and Honorable Household: I request your presence in Edo to discuss important matters related to your invention of the message line. I would like to expand the lines to Edo’s surrounding towns and into the northern prefecture of Osaka. Please make haste to come to Edo at your earliest convenience, and I wish to see Mamoru also.”

Lord Crane fetched Mamoru from the warrior’s quarters, in the midst of katana drills. 

“Mamoru, we must leave at once for Edo. The shogun wishes our presence there.” Lord Crane took Mamoru aside quickly and urgently whispered. 

“Hari-san, this summons is either a great honor for your invention to be expanded with his funding, or a special request for some action on our part.” Mamoru looked solemn and thoughtfully out into the distance. He was still breathing hard from executing his maneuvers with his fellow warriors. He bent down to pet Kamu, who licked his calloused hands. 

They both entered the house, quickly going to the tea-room, shutting the door behind them. 

“The shogun has plans to begin an attack in Osaka, to begin his battle against his rival Hedeyori. He has requested that I expand my message lines from Edo to Osaka. There is an urgency to his request, I fear. He must need strategic information from his generals, and the Western naval captains who are now training his men in the use of firearms from Portuagal and Spain.”

“May I ask, lord, how did you know about this?” Mamoru was startled to know that he knew about an attack in Osaka, when he himself, had no knowledge of it. Mamoru wondered it his lord had ronin spies, desperate for any work, and rice to fill their starving bellies, who would do whatever meager work came their way. Hari-san needed to be more careful in his associations, if that was indeed true. Harry-san saw the worry on his friend’s face, and knowing him much more familiarly by now, he sometimes wondered how he’d ever managed without him. Mamoru was a much needed source of protection admittedly, but more than that, the older man had been alone for so long and it had been years since he had formed any real friendships. He had stopped trusting many of his old friends, who only wanted his money and then go off carousing in the prostitute houses, or embezzle their way into higher magisterial positions in the local government offices. Many aging samurai, unable to fight as effectively as in their youth, were vying for entry into the bureaucracy. 

Mamoru was no longer in his second or even third decade, but still had powerful reflexes, lightning like akido movements, and he was able to disarm his enemies within seconds of hand to hand warfare on foot. His men tried to duplicate his techniques, but were unsuccessful. They speculated endlessly that he must have learned Western tactics from his sensei, under his previous lord. Mamoru was conspicuously silent about his life before arriving at Lord Crane’s doorstep, or rather, charred doorstep nearly a year ago. Mamoru never mentioned a woman, a wife or a concubine. The warriors never asked him for any personal details of his life, as they had their own secrets to hide. 

Tadao especially was very fond of Mamoru, and often cheered him up after their battles, pouring him extra cups of sake and inviting him to the geisha houses. Mamoru would politely decline, giving fatigue a reason instead. Tadao knew when to end talking to Mamoru and shrug his shoulders to join the rest of his warriors for a night of entertainment. 

Mamoru was still puzzled at Hari-san’s knowledge of the shogun’s battle plans. He sometimes had Lady Ren visit him. He would speak to her alone and have his maidservant prepare a meal for, as her journey was a long one from her home. She would leave early next morning, with several scrolls in a small leather pouch underneath her kimono. As they Busily passed one another, Mamoru bowed politely but never spoke to her unless she initiated a greeting. If she were staying for a night, Lady Ren sometimes greeted him kindly if he were not engaged with his practice maneuvers. It suddenly occurred to him that she must be the source of his lord’s knowledge of military events unfolding far from them. Osaka was at least five days’ journey on horseback in good weather. Somehow Lady Ren traveled there only accompanied by Keiko, her maidservant. Mamoru thought she had the most clever eyes and the confidence of a man, much like Toshio, Lord Crane's most self possessed warrior. Sometimes Mamoru would sense her looking at him approvingly as he occassionally sat alone in Lord Crane's study, studying the many maps of Europe hanging on the walls. 

Now, as the clock struck nearly eleven, Mamoru and Hari-San packed destinatheir travel passes, cloaks, weapons, a day’s change of clothing, money and food for their journey. Three warriors would accompany them, all young, eager and anxious to see Edo, the largest city in Japan. Lord Crane decided they should sleep until dawn, destination to Edo. 

Day three: Night Lodging

The inn they lodged in was an old establishment, run by two middle class merchants, reliable leather making artisans in the small village. The warriors were quickly led to a large adjoining warehouse which doubled as sleeping quarters for traveling groups. The owners charged each man a bowl of precious rice, in return for lodging. At once, all removed their sandals and dismantling their weapons, lay exhaustedly on their mats, to ready themselves for another day of travel through eastern Japan. 

Lord Crane and Mamoru were given a separate room in the main house facing the tiny plot of land behind the house. Mamoru immediately noticed rows of leather sandals, vests and water flasks. He scanned the doorways: no guards here, and the older merchant’s wife stood watching him with interest as she gathered quilts for the night. Her husband called out to her to prepare tea for their guests and she answered that she already had the leaves brewing. 

“What would I do without her help around here? I am busy enough with all these new orders for samurai sandals lately!” the owner exclaimed as he lit the lanterns in the tea room. 

Lord Crane looked at Mamoru, who was handling an exquisite bowl, studying the finely embedded gold leaf lacquerware.

“These bowls, are they not from the far Kaga province area?” he asked the plain spoken owner.

“Yes they are, sir. A traveler came by this way four days ago, a gracious and beautiful woman accompanied by seven warriors and her maidservant. She left two behind for me as a gift for my hospitality. Yes — she was on her way to Osaka also and said that she had to pay a visit to her relatives there.”

A beautiful woman traveling with samurai, Mamoru mulled at the thought. The owner continuing rambling on,

“She had the most striking accent I’d heard in years. She said she was from Saiko and on her way to visit her relatives in the north, in Osaka. She did not have the typical accent of the Saiko people. And she wore a very beautiful kimono with red cranes and a pink collar.”

tThe man winked and continued appreciatively but whispered, lest his wife overhear his comments.

Lord Crane smiled knowingly but Mamoru’s eyes narrowed in thought. A woman with an accent, from Saiko. The lacquerware --! He had seen those bowls at his lord's father's home there! The man was speaking of Lady Ren! She was on her way to Osaka. Whatever in the world for? His mind raced with questions. He would speak to Hari-san about this later in private.

Once tea was consumed and the hour grew late, Lord Crane bade the owners goodnight and both retired to their small room.  
Mamoru lay near the doorway and his lord lay near the wall near an old chest. Mamoru spoke into the darkness,

“The woman traveler the innkeeper spoke of. I believe it was Lady Ren who was here before us a few days ago. She is also on her way to Osaka. Do you think it a mere coincidence, or not?” Lord Crane sensed his unrest and he told Mamoru to listen carefully.

“Yes i thought the same when the innkeeper spoke about her. She is fluent in languages and rare for a woman of her station. Someone like her could be very useful to the shogun. He deals with many foreign guests, even spies from China, Korea and even the Netherlands, who have connections with the Indonesians. When my father was still alive, he encouraged her talents and sent her to learn these languages to prevent her from otherwise having too much idle time on her hands.” he stressed the word “idle”. He paused meaningfully.

“Yes, lord, she is beautiful and also very clever and able to handle herself in many situations especially among influential and dangerous men.” Mamoru's mind tried to reconstruct her lively face, her refined accent, and the spark in her eyes as she spoke. He’d seen her gazing at him appreciatively although she never voiced any outward interest. Women like her could keep a man’s bed blazing night after night, even in the dead of winter, his mind wandered to forbidden images he always kept at bay. When he was a boy of thirteen, he remembered Lord Ichiro looking upon him lingeringly, as he practiced his katana skills in the school. Ichiro and the other men in the household spoke in subdued tones as Mamoru sat alone underneath an elm tree eating his meals. He was uneasy when their eyes roved over his young developing muscles, while wearing his short tunic. Thereafter, he wore his longer one more often, and stayed close to his Sensei Angin-Oda, who always demanded more practice time to perfect his skills. No one would touch him then, as the lord himself had the highest respect for Sensei. Angie-Oda knew that Ichiro had his eye on Mamoru, but he also held a secret over Ichiro's head: Angin-Oda had seen Ichiro rape and kill a young niece of one of his enemies. The Sensei had stopped him in the woods near the house of his enemy, saw the blood on his sword and his clothing. Ochre became afraid of discovery and in return for secrecy, made Sensei head of his school and vowed never to engage in such violence again. Sensei was also an accomplished kitana master, having learned from the greatest martial arts school in China, bringing novel skills to the Japanese ten years ago. Ichiro was no match for the lethal master. Thus, Mamoru was left untouched while Ichiro reluctantly backed away and turned his attentions to another youth, who already welcomed his lord's propositions. 

Mamoru drifted into sleep quickly while Lord Crane tossed and turned. He wanted to ask Mamoru if he had any interest in Lady Ren. She and he would make a formidable husband and wife. Yet, he didn’t see Mamoru as a husband for some reason. The man never talked of women, or any sexual exploits. He apparently lived the Warrior’s Way to perfection. Women to die for was not a philosophy to take into raging battlefields. Even such an accomplished one as Lady Ren. 

He’d heard of samurai who lived in the “bi-do”, or “The Beautiful Way”, the “shodu” relationships between daimyos and their young students under their tutelage. Was Mamoru exposed to this Way as a youth? Did he have a "nenja" in his youth whom he loved and lost? Or did he sublimate these desires into his Warrior’s Way, reaching full manhood completely untouched? He half-rose restlessly, reaching for his water flask. He drank thirstily, and settled down again, his mind completely awake and restless. He slept fitfully, while Mamoru slept without moving. 

Lord Crane had his own secrets too, the biggest one lying just a few feet away from him, now softly snoring contentedly.

The next day, everyone rose early and traveled north towards Osaka, another days’ journey through hilly terrain. They stopped at another village for another night. Anxious for a good night's sleep, Lord Crane quickly chose another leather tanner’s inn, as the people of that class were more reliable than the wealthier ironsmiths, who always raised their prices depending on how many guests needed lodging. The tanners were of a lower socioeconomic class and living from day to day, could not afford to swindle anyone, lest they be incarcerated by the magistrate’s office. A man in prison was a death sentence for his wife and children’s survival. 

Lord Crane paid the innkeeper in advance and gave him one liter of rice which was gratefully accepted. The innkeeper was a small lame man, who needed help moving the many sleeping mats needed for the night. Mamoru and the warriors ordered him to rest while they carried their own mats to their sleeping quarters. The old man profusely thanked them and gave them all free strands of fresh leather cords for their sandals. 

Mamoru sat on his mat quietly reading his old poetry scrolls with its well-woen edges. Lord Crane was writing a short message on a fresh scroll, to be sent to the shogun, that they would be arriving the next evening. He applied the wax seals to the parchment and laid it aside to dry. 

“Is that poetry you are reading Mamoru?” he studied the younger man closely. He did not see Mamoru read very often and when he did, it was usually at night after a long day. He sat cross legged as if in deep thought. His long lashes outlined his prominent cheekbones and his glossy hair fell over his chest as he read. In the rare tranquility of the moment, Hari-san's breath caught at the sight of Mamoru. Just then, Mamoru looked up from his scroll, and saw the intent expression on his lord’s face. He had seen that expression long ago… his old sensei Angin-Oda sometimes gazed at him fondly in the same way, but never once approached him. Mamoru was a special student, more accomplished than any youth he’d ever taught in the past ten years since leaving his last post in Kyoto. Angin-Oda was of the old Warrior's Way, before the samurai world infiltrated with the boys and men of the Floating World.

“Yes, it’s an old collection that was given to me by my old sensei Angin-Oda, on my last birth date before I left my old lord’s household.” he murmured, looking down again. 

“Please read some poetry aloud to me Mamoru. I cannot seem to rest my mind tonight. It will help your reading too.” Harry-san added, embarrassed. 

Mamoru nodded at his lord silently. In the flickering lantern's glow, Lord Crane gazed back into Mamoru's startling blue-green eyes. Daring to look, his body felt like it was levitating, his mind became undone. His soul longed for only him. He watched Mamoru's hands as he slowly unraveled another scroll and began to read “Tale of Ise” a ninth century love poem:

“I cannot believe that you,  
Are far away  
For I can  
Never forget you  
And thus your face  
Is always before me”

Lord Crane sighed aloud as Mamoru's quiet, even voice soothed him. The sound of an owl hooting outside their screen broke the silence. Mamoru unrolled another scroll and began anew:

 

“I marched into battle today  
Your face in memory  
I’ll die soon  
Our passion so new  
I regret time lost  
Yet content you loved me.” **

A heavy silence fell after Mamoru's whispered recitation trailed off. Mamoru's hands shook a little as he held the scroll with his long fingers. He hadn’t meant to read a poem from the “flloating world” at all. He felt a flush rise to his face then, as he rolled the scroll up once more. He looked at Lord Crane and suddenly his mind and heart reeled as he met his lord's intense gaze and with shock, he realized that the look he was seeing was love… and desire. 

Mamoru felt as if an iron gate flung open deep inside himself. Everything from the past several weeks and months came over him like the crescendo of tsunami waves: Lord Crane's generosity in giving him hs own special sleeping quarters, the choicest weapons kept in safekeeping in his underground cellar, the quietly spoken requests made by his lord, to accompany him each time to see the shogun. The looks Lord Crane gave him, when Lady Setsu or Lady Ren lingered in his presence. When was the last time he'd been at a pleasure house? His lord love and desire him? After all these years of hardship and pain, first in his youth, then as he silently disciplined his body and mind and plotted the day he’d leave his hated lord’s house forever? The rage and sorrow he felt for Yumi’s misfortune, his parents’ dishonor and his own loneliness over his lost childhood, his poor parents, never to see them again?

Lord Crane rose awkwardly, his knees stiff. His arthritis was flaring up again in the colder October weather. Mamoru instinctively reached out to help him to his feet. Lord Crane felt the young warrior’s stronger arms supporting him to stand. A warmth rushed through his loins, unbidden, as Mamoru’s hands steadied his trembling arms. His back burned where he felt Mamoru's hands slide down, gripping his sore back. 

“Mamoru -“ his lord pulled away suddenly, embarrassed at his aging body. Hari-san began to pushing Mamoru away. Then Mamoru pulled him closer, making an incoherent sound of protest. Hari-san looked into the warrior’s eyes. Blue as the River Sai in summer, and he saw in Mamoru's expression, what he longed to see all these long months. He saw the intensity and unexpressed love there too. With sudden hope, he realized that Mamoru had feelings for him too. He gazed into those mesmerizing eyes and he was a lost man, indeed lost, ever since the moment he met him on that fateful day that he lost everything he owned. And gained a friend and warrior to protect him. 

“Your face is always before me," Hari-san reached out with the lightest touch of his hand on Mamoru's long hair and rested on his cheek. 

"As in the poem you just read to me.” , Mamoru heard the incredible words fall from his lord's lips.

Mamoru was speechless as he felt his lord's hand caress his cheek and touch his eyes. A wave of tumultuous emotions invaded his mind and heart. He loved a man,- his lord Hari-san, a plain, older man, who entered his hopeless life, like the sun rising over Mt. Fuji’s snow-capped peaks.

He could only answer him in one way: pulling the shorter man closer, he kissed him tentatively at first, waiting for affirmation. Lord Crane felt Mamoru’s arms tighten protectively around his waist as They moved closer to the mat. Mamoru knelt before his lord, his hands trembling as he gripped the long sash of his lord's night robe, looked up and saw Hari-san tenderly gazing at him. He unfastened his lord's robe and buried his face inside. Harri-san was a man of sixty, yet tonight, he was half his age, in body and desire. He had not indulged himself with youths or women in so long. His mind stopped thinking, and he gasped sharply as he felt Mamoru’s mouth overtake him. Hari-san clutched Mamoru's glossy hair as he felt warmth flood into his aging body. He couldn’t steady himself upright any longer when Mamoru’s hands found their way higher over his hips. Mamoru heard him desperately uttering his name , as he fell to his knees to face Mamoru, still Kneeling. 

“I need to lie on the mat Mamoru.” he gasped as Mamoru embraced him. Mamoru let go, allowing Hari-san to lie on his back. and then he stood up, unfastening his robe and for the first time, Hari-san saw Mamoru only in his protective undergarments, saw the tight leather loin cloth covering his private parts and marveled at his form. Mamoru knelt gently on the mat, and allowed Hari-san to touch the untouched parts of him. He drew his breath in sharply as he sank lower on his elbows. Harry-san’s hands were surprisingly adept as he felt the older man’s sensitive fingers hold him hostage to his pounding body and heart, as Hari-san’s hands massaged him through the tightly bound laces of his loincloth. Mamoru began perspiring as Hari-san's hands moved over every inch of him and from his fingers, there emanated a soft glow and a friction- like tingling. His lord's hands were making love to him, with that unexplainable magic he'd seen when he repaired the broken gates. At this, Mamoru summoned all of his self-discipline to prolong his own pleasure, inwardly reciting the familiar mantra to “breath as slowly as the sleeping crane.” This magic touching made heat center into his private parts like hot sake. 

"What are you doing to me, my lord!" Mamoru pressed more urgently against his lord's hands as the strange, tingling again flooded his body. 

Hari-san was casting a body-spell on his lover's body: preparing him in an excruciatingly erotic way for what was to come. 

Most of the men in “shudo” who were already in their third and fourth decades only took youth between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. Those who remained loyal to their lords remained their lover until perhaps the age of twenty-five, then searched for their own youths. Very few in the floating world remained lovers past this time, and sublimated their erotic desires in the Warrior’s Way of absolute loyalty unto death. Their ex-lovers remained morally faithful although no longer sharing a bed together. 

Lord Crane had a few “wakeshu” while in his thirties and forties even. Then he completely abstained for health reasons which he never confided to anyone. Mamoru had been sought after by his former lord and the lustful lords who frequented his busy household, but never bedded, because of his Sensei’s protection. Mamoru had even suspected his honorable sensei also wanted him as a young lover. Harry-san was his first experience with a “nenja” at the ripe age of forty-two. 

Hari-san knew when to stop and start the body-spell, and had Mamoru at the brink too many times to count. 

“Untie my now my lord…I am at the breaking point! ” he rasped urgently, as his brow broke in a fresh sweat as Hari-san finally bit and pulled on the laces. 

“You are not yet there Mamoru. You have much to learn.” was Hari-san’s patient reply. 

“Then, teach me what I must learn.” Mamoru groaned as Hari-san rolled him onto the mat and knelt above him now. 

He wanted Mamoru to experience the erotic sensations of delayed gratification. Pulling out a thick, silky set of cords, he bound Mamoru’s wrists in the infinity knot for lovers and raised them above his head. Hari-san again marveled at how much the younger man wanted him, an old scholar with waning virility. Or so he thought. The sight of Mamoru helplessly obeying his instructions was so unlike his usual stubbornness and reserve. As if he knew his thoughts, Mamoru admitted in a haze of pent-up desire:

“ All I know is the Warrior's Way. I have no magic. Do what you will with me!” 

At those words, Hari-san looked into his eyes and said with great feeling,

“When I first saw you, I could see that you were like the kintsuge bowls I am so fond of. You have broken places in your soul that need to be repaired with precious gold leaf, and become whole again. In your body and mind, I see the samurai way, but in your heart, you long for peace and a normal life. “ he paused to allow Mamoru to understand. 

“Sometimes broken pieces cannot be repaired, my l —“ he protested. as he looked away.

“Together we can repair what is broken.” Hari=san simply answered, as he brought Mamoru's lips to his. Just when he thought his passions had dissipated, Hari-san raised Mamoru's bound wrists over his head and pressed himself fully against Mamoru, who felt the pinching pain of the cords tighten over his wrists, for the higher Hari-san raised his arms, the tighter they became. Hari-san, tightened Mamoru's loincloth laces even more. The pain and burning pleasure forced Mamoru to grew still so as not to disappoint Hari-san. 

“I have many broken cracks!” Mamoru gasped as Hari-san again bore down on him again and again until he nearly lost control and begged to be unbound. 

“I have enough gold to repair all of your broken pieces.” Harry-san’s voice was like a seagull’s cry on a distant shore, as he repeated the magic, the maddening friction, the tingling that remained now for agonizing minutes. 

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Hari-san asked him breathlessly. 

Mamoru blinked and stilled, his chest and legs covered in sweat. Most grown samurai had been a part of the “shodu” world as youths and some possibly continued on into early adulthood. He silently shook his head. 

“I reached manhood in the protection of a powerful sensei.” he uttered through ragged breaths. 

Harry-san knew he would have a great responsibility this night. To introduce a grown mature man to the floating world was rare to encounter in this day and age. The acceptance of shodu was commonplace. Yet the samurai rarely spoke of it to outsiders of their class. Jealousies and revenge killings on the battlefield were to be expected. The rare instances of adult samurai’s first sexual encounters could be violent, if they were held as hostages by the enemy or if information needed to be extracted.

Hari-san did not untie his wrists. Instead, he slowly ran his hands down Mamoru’s muscled arms. Down his smooth hairless chest. Mamoru held his breath as his lord’s hands rested over his navel, At last they rested where he wanted those hands. Hari-san finally untied the laces and uncovered the moist loincloth. Naked, Mamoru was all raw beauty as Hari-san saw him at last. In the next hour, Hari-san prepared the younger man for the delights to come. Mamoru trusted him and allowed himself to be touched, and lavished with fragrant oil until he was beyond rational thought. Mamoru allowed the older man to lead. To be physically in the moment, every sense aware that in the next moment, one may die, life was to be lived to the fullest. He was overwhelmed by the new sensations and his lord’s voice was seduction itself. 

“I have had earlier years to perfect the arts of the floating world,” Hari-san whispered in his ear, as his hand reached for Mamoru's pleasure point.

“But it has been nearly fifteen years since my last lover.” he added, as his hand squeezed harder. His own enjoyment intensified when Mamoru desperately tried to loosen his wrists. His body burning between pain and pleasure, Hari-san prolonged the exquisite tingling body-spell, until Mamoru was again, brought to the brink, then wiping his face with a cloth, was allowed to rest. Harry-san re-lit the lantern, so that he could see how Mamoru’s eyes changed to the color of indigo when aroused. Mamoru remained still, as he did not want to disappoint his lord. After a brief rest, Hari-san began to prepare him fully for what was to come. He felt warm oil, Hari-san’s skillful hands, heard his instructions to relax his body and mind. 

“The next time, you will bind my wrists, Mamoru” Hari-san promised, as he turned him over. Harry-san kept him bound and Mamoru gave hm permission to do as he wanted. He felt Hari-san’s hands running through his hair and he raised his hips from the mat. Harry-an instructed him to raise his arms very high now and to breathe deeply. 

Mamoru’s heart pounded when he sensed Hari-san holding his hips steady. No man had ever done this ultimate act to him. This is what it must be like for a woman on her wedding night, Mamoru felt growing shame. He drew a deep breath. Hari-san was at the peak of readiness now. He quickly took his kimono sash and bound it around Mamoru’s mouth. No one was to hear this. Mamoru protested and tried to speak, but Hari-san said as gently as he could,

“No one must hear you. They will know.” 

Mamoru felt a shock of sharp pain, and Hari-san’s hands reaching between his legs. Mamoru felt like a katana blade had split him in half. He heard his lord, Hari-san panting hard, his blood pounding in his ears, his ragged breaths sounding foreign to him, shame and desire confusing his mind. Pain, heat, tingling nerve endings on fire, almost like the first rush of battle. Soon, the pain dulled and a feeling of fullness. Mamoru was shocked to feel pleasure at being taken in such a manner. His cheeks blushed hotly and he was glad Hari-san couldn’t see him in the dark. 

Hari-san was once again young, strong, able to satisfy and could not believe his great fortune in having Mamoru as his lover. Once he was taught the joys of the floating world, he had great potential to be an aggressive and competent lover. For tonight though, he was all his to mold. The thought of it made him bolder as he felt Mamoru tensing uncontrollably towards his completion. Hari-san finally unbound his wrists and Mamoru felt an indescribable relief as he clenched the legs of the small bench in front of his mat. 

“I’m losing control… I cannot hold myself back!” Hari-san heard Mamoru’s muffled cries. He finally gave him permission to do so. Mamoru cried out in half-agony and half-bliss. Hari-san finally buried his face into Mamoru’s hair, as his body exploded into a thousand pieces.


	9. "Appointments"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Crane and Mamoru appear before the Shogun and his Cabinet to be officially appointed in their new positions. They meet old friends in new places within the Shogun's new, powerful government. The Edo Period lasts approximately 250 years, under the Tokugawa clan's rule. Peace through strength is established. The golden era of the shoguns will change with the hand of history, as Hari-san and Mamoru work in close quarters to one another as government. The loyal band of original samurai warriors in Lord Crane's service all meet their fates in various ways throughout the years. The history of feudal Japan changes as Japan leaves isolationism behind and opens up to foreign trade and modern military growth. The Golden Age of the Samurai Warriors peaks during Tokugawa's reign. Time will change their world, but never the love Lord Crane and Mamoru have for one another.

Two days later, Hari-san and Mamoru sat in a large room in the Ministry Hall, all the delegates from the shogun’s cabinet present. The shogun’s scribes sat solemnly, calligraphy pens in hand, awaiting the shogun’s words to transcribe.  
The shogun cleared his throat, and ordered Hari-san and Mamoru to the front of the assembly. Tokugawa stands solemnly while dictating to his scribes. Lord Crane wears his finest formal ceremonial kimono and Mamoru wears a new set of plate armor with the Tokugawa clan emblem covering his breast plate. For the first time, he wears his hair in the samurai topknot and his eyes blaze with pride as he hears the shogun's words of appointment to his lord:

“Today in your presence, I appoint Lord Crane and his chief samurai Mamoru, to the appointed posts as follows:

"Beginning this day, I appoint Lord Crane to the new post of Minister of Foreign Finance Affairs. His post will be in Edo and he Lady Red will be his appointed interpreter in all foreign discussions and correspondence.” The judges all bowed at Hari-san who was given a pen to inscribe his name to the official roll. Hari-san briefly gazes at Mamoru and sees the pride in his eyes. 

The shogun turned to Mamoru next, and continued in the same formal tones:

“Today in your presence, beginning this day, I appoint Mamoru, chief samurai to Lord Crane, to the new post of Minister of Defense, and at his request, as acting Secondary Commander of the victorious Osaka regiments responsible for my hard-won victory.”  
As Mamoru stepped towards the roll book, every eye took in his tall, erect form and the men ---as well as the few women present, watched with fascination as moved with the grace of a panther. It was during moments as these, that Hari-san still could not believe his great fortune to have such a man to love. And not many knew it, for the exception of Lady Ren, Tadao and Keiji, the two trusted warriors from their first years together. The shogun handed his official announcement to be sealed and stored safely in the government’s roll books. Mamoru signed his name into the official roll below Lord Crane’s signature.

Both newly appointed men stood side by side, heads held high, both bowing together as the shogun instructed the assembly to show respectful deference towards the two new members of their cabinet.

They were escorted to their new offices, with their new pages awaiting them anxiously. Lord Crane had all his belongings arranged neatly by his new assistant. Mamoru’s office was a few room to the right, and when he entered it, he was amazed to see a map of the Far East and Europe hanging on the wall opposite his desk. His page bowed low and as Mamoru looked at another figure in the room, he saw the familiar blond locks of his comrade in arms, Vanderbeer. 

“We meet again, Commander. I am now working with you as the newly appointed Finance Minister. The Lady Ren will assist us as interpreter whenever necessary.” he greeted Mamoru warmly. So, the resourceful Dutchman got his reward, for his treason against his own country, Mamoru mused. Vanderbeer immediately took out two Spanish cigars and shook Mamoru's hand in the Western style of greeting. 

Just then, the screen was opened: a slight petite form appeared at the doorway. Mamoru put down his cigar and stared. Lady Ren bowed at the two men, and announced,

“I am at your service ministers.” she raised her head from bowing, and her eyes sparkled like jewels. The two men exchanged knowing looks. Mamoru's eyed her hidden weapon under her kimono sash. She covered it with a book she was holding when she was aware that he knew her secret. Vanderbeer led her to a small desk she would be working from and quipped,

“I believe we will end up being at her service, Lady Ren." 

 

Several months later: 

Mamoru commanded another siege in Oaka when the dead Hideyoshi's brother, unsuccessfully tried to retake Osaka Castle. His regiment filled the castle's strategic moats with sand and soil, and easily marched across unencumbered, and using their newly acquired firearms from the previous Winter siege, the Shogun's Eastern army finally defeated the Western army under Hideyoshi's clan. Japan was thus unified under Tokugawa in Edo. 

Lord Crane oversaw the expansion of his invention to include the eastern part of Japan, and the message lines were now patrolled by samurai fully armed with Japanese made firepower. Western samurai from Holland patrolled the major ports of Yokohama and Edo and Lady Ren, along with Vanderbeer, were called to take part in trade meetings between the Shogun's Finance Dept. and the Dutch and Indonesian merchants. The encroaching English ships with their menacing weapons, loomed over the horizon, watching, waiting, and appraising the political climate in Japan. Lord Crane always concerned for Mamoru's safety, advised him to always have Tadao and Keiji on hand for personal protection. The Shogun himself offered Mamoru the protection his position required. He was too important within the new government to be a foolish casualty.

Life under the Shogun was not easy, yet Lord Crane and Mamoru had the comfort of working close to one another, and their nights fulfilled in each other's presence.  
Occasionally, the Shogun's niece Lady Setsu inquired after both, especially Mamoru, whom she missed, and puzzled that there was no talk of a woman in his life, came to her own conclusions that perhaps, there was a man in it, but who it was remained a mystery to her and many others.

Wisely, the Shogun never pressed either man for any admissions; loyal men were happy men, unencumbered by gossip and scandal. So, as the years went by, they were given their precious privacy to live their lives as they wished.

The next generation of samurai were born in peacetime: their ambitions became beaurocratic and where they once vied for battle privileges, now, they competed for the best positions in their local governments. Mamoru knew he was a dying breed and rarer still, daimyos of intellect and culture as Lord Crane's, were fewer and far between. The daimyos now flocked to the kabuki houses and frequented prostitutes in Edo, in the red light district. Boys dressed as kabuki actresses were the rage and some even spoke of the decline of the Floating World, as they once knew it. The only permanence was impermanence, Lord Crane lamented often to Mamoru, who silently agreed and held his lord silently and passionately in response. 

It seemed to them that the only unchanging thing was their love. Mamoru was now "Risi-San" an affectionate name his long-gone mother used to call him, when he was a very young boy, he now allowed Hari-san to call him so, only when they were truly alone. 

The broken cracks and pieces that was Mamoru's heart and soul, were now truly repaired by his dear lord Hari-san.


	10. Epilogue

Lord Crane remained at his post for approximately seven years, during which time, the Shogunate grew in power and influence throughout unified Japan. His message lines effectively brought the tiny island into the forefront of communications in feudal Japan. News from foreign lands became more frequent and the demand for faster messages prompted Lord Crane to devise a more inventive way of communication. He grew weather with the profits of his invention and yet, he used most of his wealth to improve the lot of ronins by hiring them under his employ and to improve the operations of his message lines. 

Mamoru spent more time at his post as Defense Minister, during peacetime. The English "Black Ships" were becoming more threatening, as they carried strange weapons seemingly aimed at Japan, from the Taipei coast. Lady Red assisted Mamoru iby nterpreting for him, when he met with the English captains of these vessels. 

Of he original five brave samurai under Lord Crane's household, the following were lost in battle: Toshio and Noburo both died in battle during the Summer Siege of Osaka Castle. Mamoru was especially pained to hear of their deaths, as both men died together side by side. Lord Crane had revealed to a saddened Mamoru that they had both been boyhood friends, then lovers and Toshiro alluded to their relationship just before leaving for Osaka that final time. He had requested that if one or the other were captured, they would help each other commit seppuku and had chosen Tadao to finish the act on the second to die in this honorable way, Toshio also requested that Lord Crane's remaining samurai carry their heads back to their families with honor. 

Tadao, Fukio and Keiji all survived the sieges and became bushido instructors for the Shogun's military school, now comprised the many ronin who won recent battles for him, and now looking to raise their social position. Tadao's son followed in his footsteps, to become a young samurai, and Mamoru trained him in the martial arts himself.

Yumi volunteered to track down Lord Takeshi, who was living in hiding from the local police in Saiko. Yumi and Tadao traced Yoshio, his second leiutenance, to other acts of arson and theft. Gathering a small group of onna-bugeisha, Yumi ordered her female warriors to disguise themselves as ordinary washerwomen, carrying dirty laundry, with their weapons concealed inside the piles of clothing. They entered the kitchen where Lord Takeshi was housed in, locked the doors from the outside, and proceeded to ambush the shocked Takeshi, who was defenseless while his one body guard was in the cellar, dividing up annual kokus of rice. In Lord Crane's honor, Yumi had the immeasurable pleasure of shooting him herself with her gun while the women charged into the cellar to take his bodyguard Yoshio out. Word reached the shogun's court of her exploits and the shogun immediately installed Yumi into the Japanese naval academy, where she trained many other bu-geisha in the martial arts, firearms skills, the still effective naginata, yari and crossbow techniques on and off horseback. Mamoru often visited the naval school, to personally advise Yumi on matters of foreign defense. He was proud that Yumi had found her calling instructing the women, and also the men who found Yumi a novelty

 

Lady Ren arranged for Lady Setsu, the Shogun's niece, to meet Gen. Jan Vanderbeer, who wanted to meet her as well, hearing Mamoru speak of the shogun's niece favorably. Mamoru also had an ulterior motive: to make a respectable husband out of the pleasure loving general so that Mamoru could be relieved of having to perform Vanderbeer's early morning official duties whenever he arrived late at his post, after a night of entertainment in the kabuki houses in Edo. Although married to Vanderbeer, Lady Setsu always inquired about Mamoru, his latest travels throughout Japan. She never asked about his marital status, having long ago surmised that the taciturn warrior and the lord he pledged his life to, were secretly lovers. She had a woman's intuition about men and the men who loved them too. Whenever Mamoru saw her at the Shogun's palace, he would see the inner excitement in her eyes, her stolen glances towards him behind her fan and she would linger a little longer, their hands touching lightly, as she served him sake or tea. The Shogun was an astute man. Whatever he thought about Mamoru and Lord Crane, he kept silent and knew that everyone's fate fell into place neatly. 

As for Lady Ren, she was invaluable as an interpreter at the various trade meetings, military functions and as she was extremely well connected with the powerful lords and merchants who owed the shogun funds and favors, she was able to keep his clan well stocked with enough rice to feed each man five times over. Rice was currency, and life and each man's annual consumption of rice was equal to one koku. Mamoru and her often spoke of Lord Crane and his inventions, admired his business acumen and his insight into the future needs of their isolated country. One afternoon, as Mamoru was at his headquarters and Lord Crane had invited her for tea and lonely for some company, he finally revealed to her the true nature of his and Mamoru's long friendship. it was a great honor to be told, and also she would hold their fates in her hands, should one of them request to die by seppuku and want her to minimize their agony by mercifully beheading either one of them. She surprised Lord Crane with her insight:

"I knew from the first time you brought Mamoru to your father's home, that you were in love with him, although Mamoru never suspected at that time."

"How did you know, dear woman?" Lord Crane asked with great curiosity.

" After you worked the binding-spell to repair the broken gates, Mamoru removed his hood and you could not stop staring at his face." she paused as Lord Crane's cheeks flushed. She leaned over towards him in the silence of their peaceful tearoom atmosphere. 

"I am almost as a step-mother to you Hari-san, and have lived a very worldly life" Lady Ren affectionately called him by his intimate nickname softly. 

"your father and I were unequal in age, yet he was the one true love of my life. Tell me, Hari-san, are you and Mamoru as happy together as your dear father and I were?"

Hari-san gently cleared his throat, looked down in deep thought and said from his deepest heart:

"Mamoru is worth more to me than any of my inventions, my wealth, my possessions. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what he ever sees in me, old scholar that I am, neither skilled in battle nor as beautifully formed as he is. He chose me, of all men and I don't even know why." he shrugged helplessly as Lady Ren touched his arm gently.

"I know why he chose you Hari. He chose you because you accept him as he is and have mended something broken in his heart only you could mend." Lady Ren's eyes misted as she spoke. Hari-san was in utter surprise at her candor and insight. There was a woman of depth behind her sophisticated charms and wiles. 

Lady Ren rose slowly and turned to leave the tea room as Hari-san quietly mulled over her words. 

"Someday, when you are gone, I will look after Mamoru for you. He will miss you terribly because you are his anchor, but I will care for him as a friend and ease his life for him as he ages and if Mamoru dies before I do, --" she paused, to steady the emotion in her voice.

" i will bury him for you with the fullest warrior's honor due to him, the magnificent samurai that he is." she bowed very low and when she looked up at him, her eyes glistened with tears. 

*************

Lord Crane and Mamoru remained undyingly devoted to one another for the next eleven years, at which time, the aged Lord Crane, peacefully died in his arms, after having listened to Mamoru tenderly reciting one of his favorite poems. For Lord Crane succeeded in finally teaching his lover most of the ancient poetry of the Floating World as well as some classics. 

Mamoru lived another sixteen years, after his lord's death. He no longer actively fought for the Shogun's army, as he suffered a heart defect acquired as lightning stuck him, as he traveled on his frequent revisits to Lord Crane's old estate in Kanazawa. Mamoru's faithful warrior Tadao and his now grown son visited him there and kept him informed about the increasing threat from the English and their weapons. 

"We are being replaced by English cannon and rifles until someday, a samurai will not know what to do with a kitana!" Tadao exclaimed with his usual exasperation.

"The kitana will become obsolete." Mamoru said with finality, as they sat and drank sake in the twilight. 

Tadao and his son would return to Edo only after staying two or three nights with Mamoru. Mamoru found himself still needed as a consulting general and the naval fleet captains asked him for his strategic advice. It was fulfilling to know he was still useful if only for his tactical advice, which was highly sought after. The Takahashi surname of his clan was one of the ancient clans dating to the pre-feudal empires prior to 1200. 

Keiji often came to see Mamoru, still loyally devoted to his mentor, and Mamoru began to give him some of his old samurai armor, which he no longer wore. Keiji never waned in the awe he felt for his mentor, and often asked Mamoru to retell the epic battle accounts which took place at Sekigahara and Osaka, Keiji knew of Mamoru's and Lord Crane's great love for one another, although Mamoru never revealed it to him. On one of his visits, Mamoru finally revealed it to him, in halting words, in his even, soft voice.  
Keiji listened in fascination, as Mamoru retold the story about seeing Lord Crane's first binding-spell to mend his father's broken gates. He told him about his lord's body-spells, saying with unexpected candor,

"As his lover, I did not need his body-spells, yet, Lord Crane used these with great care and only when I asked him to." Mamoru stared at the humming cicadas flying about the lantern's glow. Their sound caused his mind to reminisce for a fleeting moment, of his first time making love with Hari-san. Sixteen years without his Hari-san, without his touch, his voice, his face. How long would he live like this, like fallen cherry blossoms, whose time is nearly over, yet, still lingering beautifully on the wintery ground, as spring approaches? Keiji sensed that the older warrior was thinking about his beloved lord, in memories only known to him. That Mamoru had honored him with the truth of their intimate life together. 

"I have always admired you Mamoru-san, and always will. You have been a great teacher to me in the Warrior's Way, and many warriors have tried to follow in your footsteps, but have never succeeded. Keiji paused to take a deep breath. 

"Most of all, myself." he looked directly at Mamoru, and saw the dawning realization in his expression that all his life, unknown to him, others had attempted to emulate him.

"Seiji-san, do not follow in my footsteps, but make your own way and others will follow." Mamoru's voice was still soft, but urgent now. 

As Keiji rose to take his leave, bowing low, he had a premonition that he would never see Mamoru again in this earthly realm. Mamoru suddenly bid keiji to wait: Mamoru went to one of the scroll cabinets, and reached for one of Hari-san's old scrolls: "The Warrior's Way and The Beautiful Way" He handed it to Keiji, who bowed again after receiving the precious gift.

"It was one of my lord's favorites. You will understand everything about us, after having read it." Mamoru led Keiji to the garden, and walked with him out to the front gate, the same gate that Lord Crane had worked his magic binding-spell on so many years ago. Keiji bowed again, holding the scroll tightly and embedded Mamoru's face into his mind forever as he took one last look at the legendary warrior who had served so many. 

********************

At the beginning of spring, Lady Ren set out to Kanazawa, to pay her monthly visit to see Mamoru. He had asked for Lord Crane's old quilt which was still at his home in Edo. She brought Mamoru's old kitana, which he wanted to place above the mantle. She also brought messages from Tadao, his son and his favorite sencha tea that Lady Setsu and Vanderbeer had grown for him in the Shogun's garden. Mamoru was sitting in his lord's study as usual, the screen was open to the warmer spring air and some pink cherry blossom petals were blowing onto Mamoru's sleeping mat near it. 

"Do I believe my eyes and see you reading Hari-san's most prized poetry?" Lady Ren's laugh was like bells tinkling in the spring breeze. 

"Yes, he did manage to teach me to read the Golden Era of the Floating World collection. I will read the entire collection again today and tonight, before bed." Mamoru announced with pride. They both drank the light sencha tea, and Lady Ren listened attentively, as Mamoru's soft, steady voice quietly recited the erotic and tender poetry that Hari-san had been so fond of. Mamoru's voice lulled her to sleep. 

Morning came, and Lady Ren woke and fixed her eyes on Mamoru's still form, lying on his sleeping mat, the poetry collection still in his folded hands, the long, gray hair covering half of his face. She bent over him, gently brushed his long gray hair away from his face. Mamoru's eyes were open, glimmering with unshed tears, those beautiful eyes the color of the river Sai, staring beyond him, beyond her now. She gazed into his peaceful eyes for several minutes, imagining that in his last moments, that he perhaps had seen Hari-san come for him at last. Her gaze fell on the open scroll between his hands. Gently, she unrolled it from his still-warm fingers, and she began to read it softly aloud to only herself…

Mamoru Takahashi was publicly honored by the Shogun for his bravery and loyal service, and given a warrior's state funeral in Edo. Tadao and his son, Lady Setsu and her husband Vanderbeer, Keiji amid the young samurai warriors from the Shogun's military school, and Yumi, standing erectly with the onna-bugeisha warriors who walked solemnly beside the bier adorning it with newly fallen cherry blossoms. Lady Setsu solemnly joined them in their adorning ritual. Six strong samurai, including Tadao and Keiji, carried Mamoru out of the palace, through its imposing gates, and placed him reverently on a high cart, pulled by a team of four horses. As the procession dwindled down to a handful of spectators, the funeral party left Edo to make the long trek back to Kanazawa, to Lord Crane's estate. Mamoru had expressed to Lady Ren, after his lord died, that he wished to be buried with him at his old estate there, where Lord Crane now lay in eternal peace, in the garden, just outside their bedroom. They arrived the next day and Tadao, his son, and Keiji lifted Mamoru's body, in full samurai armor, kitana gleaming as in his younger days. They buried him quietly, beside his beloved lord, both biers touching. Yumi, Lady Ren and Lady Setsu covered Mamoru with hundreds of the beautiful cherry blossom petals and reverently covered his lord's bier as well. The warriors raised their kitanas and their tips touched Mamoru's stilled body one last time before the earth was covered protectively over him, cherry blossoms mingled with soil. The headstone was placed with his full surname and given name. Lady Ren stepped forward and straightening herself upright, unrolled the scroll she had taken from Mamoru's hands, as she addressed Mamoru's remaining family on earth:

"Mamoru's final wishes were that this be read after his burial. and this poem be inscribed on his headstone." 

"This is the only poem written by myself, to Lord Crane, shortly after our love was first consummated, when I was the age of forty-two and he was fifty-six, the lord to whom I pledged my undying loyalty, devotion and love, all the days of my life. It was his favorite poem of all, and he loved it better than any other poetry he had ever read."

Tadao and Seiji began to inscribe Mamoru's poem onto the new headstone as was his wish. 

 

"The Warrior's Way and The Beautiful Way" - Takahashi, Mamoru - 1600

"Longing for a peaceful and normal life,  
My lord gave me both,  
He held together my broken pieces,  
and mended me with gold."


End file.
